


Книжный Магазин Поттера

by Heks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heks/pseuds/Heks
Summary: "Гермиона говорит, что изливание моего больного сознания на ни в чем не повинную бумагу должно каким-то волшебным образом помочь мне найти себя и разобраться со своими проблемами. Дело в том, что у меня нет проблем, но если я продолжу обижать Гермиону, они у меня обязательно появятся"





	1. Chapter 1

  
**10 октября.**  
Никогда в жизни не подумал бы, что обстоятельства вынудят меня вести дневник. Есть в этом что-то унизительно немужественное. Я так и сказал Гермионе, за что получил пятиминутный эмоциональный спич на тему мужского шовинизма. Осознал, что дневники — это не только для девочек, девушек и женщин, но и для таких истинно маскулинных элементов, как я, вымолил у Гермионы разрешение писать ручкой, а не пером, и при свете дня, а не ароматических свечей. И мне можно не орошать страницы дневника горькими слезами безответной любви. В общем, Гермиона махнула на меня рукой и сказала, что я могу делать, что хочу. Кажется, обиделась. Теперь точно придется вести дневник, а потом идти просить прощения, подкрепляя свое раскаяние исписанными моим корявым почерком страничками.   
Понятия не имею, о чем писать. Гермиона говорит, что изливание моего больного сознания на ни в чем не повинную бумагу должно каким-то волшебным образом помочь мне найти себя и разобраться со своими проблемами. Дело в том, что у меня нет проблем, но если я продолжу обижать Гермиону, они у меня обязательно появятся.  
  
 **11 октября.**  
Октябрь на меня навевает странные мысли. Например, сколько человек может прожить под одеялом с небольшим запасом воды и еды, но с большим желанием не вылезать оттуда до первого потепления? Мерлин, храни человека, придумавшего отопительную систему. И присматривай за тем, кто первым придумал вязать из шерсти животных теплые свитера и носки. Третье место в моем списке принадлежит первому кофевару и всем неграм на плантациях, которые горбатили спины под жарким, восхитительно жарким солнцем.   
Серые дома, серое небо, серый асфальт, серые люди в серых пальто, только листья на деревьях ярко-красные, дети бегают в школы с яркими ранцами, на моих ногах красные кеды, и руки у меня покрасневшие от холода. Я мерзну сразу же, как только выхожу из дома. Меня не отпускает до тех пор, пока от погодных условий мое хладное тело не спасает тепло магазина. Здесь пахнет лучше всего на свете: книгами и немного — пылью. Я физически не в состоянии совершить марш-бросок по всем стеллажам с тряпкой в зубах, поэтому приходится мириться с некоторой антисанитарией. Книги, в любом случае, не жалуются, да и я не против. Покупатели недовольства тоже не высказывают, или мне просто везет и среди них ни разу не попался кто-то типа Захарии Смита или Драко Малфоя, которые с удовольствием продемонстрировали бы мне всю глубину моего заблуждения.   
Да, дорогой мой дневник, Гарри Поттер занимается торговлей книгами. Магазин принадлежит мне. Как это произошло?  
— Ты должен стать аврором, полжизни бегать за преступниками, потом занять кресло Министра Магии и умереть в окружении бумажек и подхалимов! — убежденно воскликнула Общественность.  
— Вот уж нет, — сказал Гарри Поттер и удрал в маггловский мир, купил там квартиру и арендовал помещение под книжный магазин. Общественность поохала, вздумала было писать о Гарри Поттере всякие интересные истории («Гарри Поттера насильно держат в Мунго!», «Гарри Поттер на самом деле погиб в финальной битве!», «Что скрывает Министерство?»), но была заткнута решительной рукой Кингсли. Не представляю, что бы я без него делал. Узнав о моих планах, он не стал меня отговаривать. И теперь пресекает любые попытки периодических изданий выдать мое местоположение в мире магглов, поэтому я пока что живу относительно спокойно. Теперь самые увлекательные приключения в моей жизни — это засорившаяся труба в ванной и уплата аренды помещения.   
Еще иногда ко мне может нагрянуть Рон и пара бутылок огневиски, а следом за ними утром подтягивается похмелье. Вчетвером мы составляем неплохую компанию, хоть я и не так представлял себе дальнейшую жизнь. Хотя, кому я вру: я не представлял себе дальнейшую жизнь, просто не мог. На Волдеморте мое воображение буксовало и отключалось, а вышло вон как.   
  
**12 октября.**  
Вчера после работы за мной увязался бродячий кот. Самый настоящий, классический бродячий кот: грязная шерсть, куцые уши, наглый взгляд ярко-оранжевых глаз, зарубки на морде, ведущие счет рукопашным (лапопашным?) битвам, кривые лапы и хвост, напоминающий кривую антенну. Кожей почувствовав изучающий взгляд, я обернулся и приготовился объяснять, что я посещаю секцию каратэ и делаю на этом поприще недюжинные успехи. И понял, что это не поможет. Кот скептически оглядел меня, и, клянусь, на его морде крупными буквами было написано неодобрение. Неужели я так плохо выгляжу? Взгляд кота ясно говорил, что хуже некуда.   
Вдвоем мы дошли до моего дома. Всю дорогу на меня накатывали необъяснимые приступы вины: за свой внешний вид, за свою жизнь, за то, что я не живу во дворце, а в обычном многоэтажном доме, за то, в конце концов, что я вообще живу. Мстительно не стал пользоваться лифтом, пошел пешком на восьмой этаж. Коту было плевать, немым укором он следовал за мной и ртутью скользнул в едва приоткрывшуюся дверь. Хорошо, что я не брезгливый: Гермиона бы ни за что не допустила вторжения блохоносца в свой дом.   
Остаток вечера напоминал пресные столкновения викингов и мирных жителей деревни, на которую эти самые викинги нападали с целью разграбления, насилия и тому подобного приятного времяпрепровождения. Этот проклятый кот разве что не надругался надо мной, зато исполосовал мне все, до чего мог дотянуться, перевернул все в ванной, когда я пытался его помыть, а потом еще час с лишним бегал по всей квартире. Сушился. В глазах соседей я теперь бездушный живодер.   
Зато воняющий, как центральная лондонская свалка, драный кот превратился в пахнущего жасмином и с утроенной силой ненавидящего все живое драного кота. Я малодушно попытался откупиться половиной своего ужина. Меня удостоили презрительным взглядом, но порция была прикончена. Я наивно решил, что теперь могу спать спокойно, после чего остаток ночи прятал ноги под одеялом, где кот и его когти не могли до меня добраться. Кто бы мне объяснил, что помешало мне спастись от него бегством при первой встрече?   
Он пошел за мной в магазин, и вот уже третий час, как он дремлет, компактной кучкой устроившись на кассе. Может, взять его в долю?  
В доме царит нездоровое оживление, какое всегда бывает при въезде нового жильца. Видел грузовую машину во дворе и мускулистых молодцев, таскавших большие коробки и витиевато ругавшихся. Смутно подозреваю, что последняя свободная квартира как раз напротив моей наконец-то нашла своего обладателя. Надеюсь, эти люди не любят Бритни Спирз и не знают о моем существовании. Все-таки, в магглах есть одна великолепная черта — для них я не представляю никакого интереса.  
  
 **13 октября.**  
Обнаружил в ведении дневника одну приятную особенность. Пока думаешь, о чем написать, понимаешь, что переделал уже кучу дел: проснулся, почистил зубы, сварил кофе, споткнулся об кота, пролил кофе, вытер лужу. Жизнь полна ярких красок и незабываемых впечатлений.   
Кот построил посреди гостиной кучку из отходов. Своих, самых что ни на есть натуральных отходов. Надо пораньше закрыть магазин и сходить купить ему лоток, миску, наполнитель и кошачий корм. Наполнитель — в лоток, корм — в миску. Когда будет плохо себя вести, буду сыпать наоборот.   
Пока запирал квартиру, обнаружил у двери напротив новый половик. Осмотр не привел ни к каким заключениям, кроме одного — Шерлок Холмс из меня никакой. Пошел на работу, по пути попал под дождь. И так как я никогда не ношу с собой зонт (не из принципа, просто постоянно его забываю), мы с котом промокли как собаки. Хвостатый бандит еще и отряхнулся на меня, когда мы наконец оказались в магазине, так что меня можно было выжимать. Судя по взгляду кота, он бы с удовольствем, только лапы пачкать не хочется.   
Рабочий день прошел спокойно. Сушился, читал «Властелина колец», пил чай, рискнул почесать кота за ухом, получил по рукам. Пару раз заходили покупатели.  
Не могу сказать, что мой магазин пользуется бешеной популярностью. Честно говоря, он вообще ею не пользуется, но меня это не огорчает. Я не гонюсь за прибылью, денег мне запросто хватит до конца жизни. Мне просто нужно чем-то заниматься, и пока что я хочу продавать книги. У меня нет маггловского образования, и я, в отличие от Гермионы, не готов учиться, учиться и учиться. Рон тоже не готов, но его никто не спрашивает, и вот он-то и грызет гранит науки в аврорской школе, чтобы потом поступить в академию и ловить тех, кого миновало счастье быть пойманными мной. Гермиона готовится стать целителем и лечить последствия кривизны чьих-то рук.   
Еще со мной общаются все остальные Уизли, Луна Лавгуд, Невилл Лонгботтом, Кингсли, некоторые представители педагогического состава Хогвартса и, пожалуй, на этом все. Я уверен, что никто из них не выдаст мое местонахождение и не превратит дом с ничего не подозревающими магглами в мекку для волшебников, у которых не хватит такта держаться от меня подальше.  
Я не жалею, что променял магический мир на маггловский. В моем доме даже нет камина. Если кто-то хочет нагрянуть в мое безнадежно холостяцкое гнездо, он просто аппарирует неподалеку от моего дома. Луна долго восхищалась по этому поводу, ей жутко понравилось быть магглом, поэтому она навещает меня так же часто, как Рон или Гермиона. Я хожу на работу пешком, прочищаю трубу в ванной без помощи магии, даже одежду сушу на батарее, коту предоставляю сушиться самому, и нет, я не мстительный.   
Как там сказал целитель в Мунго? «Нестабильный магический фон, восстановление невозможно». Поэтому, чтобы не поднять маггловский квартал на воздух, я не пользуюсь палочкой. Она лежит на полке за ровной шеренгой книг, а от хулиганов я могу отбиться и без волшебства. Если на меня нападет маг, то его ровным слоем размажет по асфальту стихийная магия. Очень удобно.  
Закрыв магазин на два часа раньше, как и решил, направляюсь в ближайшую лавку для усатых и хвостатых. Кот предсказуемо следует за мной, сопровождая каждый мой шаг презрением.  
Продавец в зоомагазине на просьбу снабдить меня всем необходимым, чтобы выдержать сожительство с животным, нагрузил меня двумя пакетами со всем самым необходимым: не знаю, как в этот набор втиснулась синяя мохнатая мышь с розовыми ушами и красным носом. Честно признаюсь, шерсть у нее выглядит куда приличнее, чем у моего приблудного кота.   
Расставил все лотки и миски по квартире, насыпал в соответствующие емкости наполнитель и корм с говядиной (судя по запаху, вместо говядины туда покрошили соплохвоста), кинул в кота мышью, получил взгляд из серии «я тебя запомнил».  
Чувствую какую-то слабость. Надеюсь, я не простыл, а то Гермионе с ее целительскими замашками будет где развернуться.   
  
**14 октября.**  
Я все-таки простыл. Хочу сказать спасибо академии, богу, лондонской погоде и, конечно же, моей привычке забывать дома зонт. Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо! Сеанс сарказма окончен, расходитесь.  
Кот следует за мной хвостом и злорадно ухмыляется. Неважно, что мимика у котов не так развита, как у людей, у него с этим все в порядке.   
Попробовал было его не покормить, так он напомнил: к старым царапинам на руках добавились несколько свежих. Зачем я его терплю? Чувствую себя мазохистом.   
Решил воспользоваться случаем и наведался к Гермионе в общежитие. Бедный, больной, несчастный, с исписанными страницами дневника. Как тут было меня не простить? Померяла мне температуру, посмотрела зрачки, напичкала зельями, надавала с собой кучу флаконов. Думаю, я еще встречу завтрашний день. Сунул ей дневник, но она отказалась его читать.  
— Дневник — это личное, — говорит.   
— Я же не дурак, чтобы доверять тетрадке свои грязные тайны, — говорю я и получаю еще одну лекцию. Суть в том, что дневник как раз и создан для тайн — обязательно грязных, о которых не расскажешь лучшему другу и лучшей подруге. Этакий графоманский катарсис.   
Задумался и снова вернулся к началу: мне нечего писать. Я чертов скучный Гарри Поттер. Я язвительный и непривлекательный. У меня проблемы с магией и личной жизнью. Я надел вчерашнюю футболку — это самое грязное, что я могу доверить тебе, несчастная тетрадка.   
Боже, я такой омерзительный.   
Тема личной жизни должна хранить множество скользких секретов, но у меня их нет. Ведьмы видят во мне в первую очередь супергероя, а я всего лишь социопат с нестабильной магией. Я не знаю, хочу ли я большой и чистой любви или маленькой и грязной. Я не знаю, хочу ли я душевного и физического тепла, объятий и влажных поцелуев. Чтобы вытащить меня из метафорического чулана, нужно нечто большее, чем красота и желание завести от меня десяток детей. Нужен лом. Магглы не смотрят на меня с восхищением, но после нескольких неудачных свиданий я опустил руки. Наверное, Волдеморт во мне что-то сломал.   
Черт, недостаточно грязи. Стоит ли написать про невозможность иметь секс просто ради секса? Поттер, ты такой романтик, меня сейчас стошнит.   
Решил назвать кота Сауроном. Цвет его глаз вызывает четкую ассоциацию с полыхающими кострами преисподней.  
  
 **15 октября.**  
Вчера вечером на пороге моего дома нарисовался загадочный Рон и пузатый рюкзак. Рюкзак периодически издавал нежное позвякивание.   
Я стараюсь описывать происходящее спокойно и вдумчиво. Эти записи смогут сослужить хорошую службу целителю Святого Мунго, если у меня снова появились галлюцинации.  
— Привет, дружище, — сказал Рон и, заговорщически подмигнув, они с рюкзаком потащились в гостиную. Саурон настороженно следил за ним взглядом и нервно нюхал воздух. Вытащив на свет пару бутылок огневиски, Рон торжественно заявил, что Гермиона может сколько угодно поить меня бодроперцовыми зельями и прочими несерьезными штуками, но его многолетний опыт доказывает, что по-настоящему прогревает только одна вещь.   
Бутылка по-настоящему прогревающей вещи гордо стояла на моем кофейном столике. Кто я, чтобы сопротивляться природному магнетизму огневиски и упертости лучшего друга?  
Я смутно помню сам процесс возлияний. Помню, Рон жаловался на то, что у Гермионы не хватает на него времени, пытался погладить Саурона, а потом мы искали бинты. Повязку я наложил отвратительно, но Рон остался доволен.   
— Похож на миссис Норрис, — сообщил он, разглядывая кота. — Наверное, внебрачный сын этой метелки и Филча.   
Лохматый бастард дернул усами и ушел прочь, вихляя бедрами.  
Мне стоило больших трудов отобрать у Рона вторую бутылку огневиски и внушить, что ему пора, что ученье — свет. Наверное, у меня есть дар убеждения. Рон нетвердой походкой дошел до входной двери, вывалился в подъезд. Опасаясь за его сохранность, предложил аппарировать прямо отсюда. Судя по тому, что с глаз Рон исчез полностью, не оставив мне на память какую-либо конечность, аппарация прошла успешно.   
Я хотел было закрыть дверь и завалиться спать, как Саурон плешивой молнией выскочил из квартиры и кинулся вниз по лестнице.   
Сначала меня порадовала перспектива избавиться от хвостатого подонка, но потом знаменитая поттеровская совесть взяла вверх. Или я просто давненько никого не спасал.  
Нетвердость моих шагов и жалкие "кыс-кыс-кыс", разбавленные колоритом домашних тапочек, заслуживали аплодисментов по меньшей мере десятка журналистов. Я даже могу представить себе заголовки статей: "Как низко падают герои — бесконечность и дальше", "Аргументы в пользу уничтожения магглов: домашние тапочки как инструмент морального разложения" и тому подобное.   
Я поспешно спускался вниз, тайно надеясь на то, что кто-нибудь сейчас зайдет в подъезд и даст Саурону возможность снова стать свободным. С грацией колченогой лани носиться по помойным прериям и впиваться зубами в нежное крысиное мясо. Внизу хлопнула дверь и, после некоторой тишины, раздались шаги. Нужно было поспешно убираться к себе, но огневиски думал иначе. Он думал: нужно поздороваться с соседом и беспокойно поинтересоваться, не пробегал ли мимо похожий на жертву неумелого таксидермиста кот. Выскочил на улицу? Ах, какая жалость, как же я его теперь найду.   
Шаги были все ближе, и лестничный пролет открыл мне картину, которую я буду видеть на смертном одре.   
Начнем снизу, так интереснее. Кожаные ботинки на шнуровке, брюки, подол темного пальто и филейная часть Саурона с покорно поджатыми лапами, морда Саурона с написанной на ней озадаченностью и бледная рука, зеленый теплый шарф и выше — удивленно-брезгливое лицо Драко Малфоя. Мол, что это я схватил?  
Наверное, сначала он меня не узнал. Я сам пытался нащупать вторую руку, чтобы ущипнуть себя побольнее и проснуться в палате Святого Мунго. Улыбчивая сестра извинится за то, что разбудила меня, и скажет, что пора принимать лекарства. Разноцветные бутыльки зелий опустошатся в мой желудок, а я снова усну и буду долго, долго спать.  
— Кажется, это твое, Поттер? — вырвал меня из грез язвительный голос. Малфой легко вытянул вперед руку, в которой висел не предпринимавший никаких попыток убийства Саурон. Может, он его сначала подъездной дверью приложил?   
— Да, спасибо, — проблеял я, принимая в объятия кота. Тот вел себя тихо и не пытался вырваться.  
А теперь специально для комиссии Святого Мунго.   
Драко Малфой выглядел вполне материальным. Он не просвечивал, не рябил, не переливался всеми цветами радуги. Он был одет адекватно. Никакого ожерелья из гавайских цветов, ведра на голове или розовых резиновых сапог. У него не было щупалец. Его волосы были коротко подстрижены и уложены, сквозь белые прядки не пробивались рога или заячьи уши. Он твердо стоял на земле, а не парил над ней, изредка хлопая эльфийскими крыльями. Совершенно материальный и адекватный Драко Малфой спокойно смотрел на меня. Он не был похож на фантом или галлюцинацию. Чего бы я не сказал о себе. Думаю, уж если из нас двоих кто-то и выглядел неадекватно, так это я. Безумный взгляд, хаос на голове, домашние тапки и тварь в руках.   
Нужно было что-то сказать. Что-то такое, невозмутимое — и гордо удалиться к себе, чтобы принять лекарство и надеяться, что к утру я снова буду нормальным человеком.   
— Э... спасибо за помощь, Малфой, — выдавил я и смылся. Дома Саурон отмер и располосовал мне руки и грудь сквозь футболку.  
Сейчас я понимаю, что ничего мне не привиделось. Драко Малфой — мой новый сосед. Повезло как утопленнику, как говорит Рон.   
Хотя, я точно уверен, что он не слушает Бритни Спирз.


	2. Chapter 2

**16 октября.**  
Проснулся от того, что на грудь что-то давило. По привычке помянул недобрым словом Живоглота, который периодически захаживал в мальчишескую спальню и падал на того, кто не слишком много ворочался и не храпел. К несчастью, им, как правило, был я. Сплю как убитый, не двигаюсь и не издаю никаких звуков. Идеальный муж, кому идеального мужа?   
Приход нового дня ознаменовали густые длинные усы Саурона, которые я увидел, с трудом разлепив глаза. Странно, плешивый и худой, а усы фонтаном. Я получил удар лапой по лицу и скрипучее брезгливое "мяу", после чего Саурон соскочил с меня и с топотом унесся на кухню. Кормите его, значит.   
Даже не знаю, что писать о Малфое, который спит где-то за стенкой. Или пытает соседа-маггла, избивает домовика, варит на газовой печке новорожденного младенца. Чем он там вообще может заниматься? Какого гоблина он делает в маггловском квартале? Я могу понять, что он не может улететь с маггловской планеты, но не настолько же тесное сожительство?  
Сижу сейчас в магазине, мараю бумагу. Не могу читать, все время отвлекаюсь. Саурон плешивой кучкой спит на кассе, одни усы торчат. На улице пасмурно, как раз под настроение.   
Меня действительно беспокоит такое соседство. Черт с ним, с темным прошлым Малфоя и нашими теплыми отношениями, не заавадит он меня (скорее я его, если будет мусорить на площадке или музыку по ночам слушать). А вот выдать мое местоположение — запросто. Тогда прощай, спокойная жизнь, привет, паломничество журналистов и фанатов. Я привык к этой квартире, черт возьми, я не хочу уезжать.   
Малфой неплохо выглядит. Изящный сукин сын. Одной рукой укладывает волосы, другой — тыкает рабам в нужный наряд, а ногой избивает домовика. А я голову ломал в школе, как он все успевает: и прическу сделать, и перед Снейпом выслужиться, и на мое место мне указать.   
Забавно, почему-то он вызывает у меня не раздражение, а любопытство. Может, огневиски был паленым?   
  
**18 октября.**  
Моя жизнь — это норовистая подлая кобыла. То она плетется себе тихонько, ты думаешь, что все в порядке, теряешь бдительность… И тут она взбрыкивает так, что ты летишь носом в грязь, грустно думая о том, что когда-то тебе уже доводилось наступать на похожие грабли.  
Сначала я жил себе у Дурслей, получал тычки и пинки вместо еды и думал, что так и проживу еще ближайшие лет семь. Потом пришел Хагрид, и все завертелось: я волшебник, нужно купить весы-сову-метлу, где платформа девять и три четверти, да-да, я — Гарри Поттер, а это — тот самый шрам (Шрам, познакомься, это Рон Уизли, Рон Уизли — это Шрам), да-да, прямо сюда, именно Волдеморт, вы совершенно правы. Только я привык к урокам и ежегодным авариям, как грохнула война. Только я грохнул Волдеморта и убежал в лес к партизанам, покупая себе всякие тостеры и натирая паркет при помощи рук, как судьба селит рядом со мной Его Хоречье Сиятельство Драко Малфоя. Только я подумал: "Третий день, полет нормальный", как в твой магазин приходит кто? Да-да, вы совершенно правы. Начнем с классического "ничто не предвещало беды".  
Ничто не предвещало беды. Я сидел в магазине и читал "Властелина колец", мои ноги в красных кедах лежали на столе, Саурон занимался интимной гигиеной возле кассы, дождь лил на улице, Фродо Беггинс смотрел в зеркало Галадриэли и видел там око, собственно, Саурона. Не того, который сидел у кассы, а того, который вселенское зло. Хотя, я не вижу разницы между книжным Сауроном и моим.   
В общем, все были заняты своим делом, покупатели не шли, что меня не расстраивало. Иногда я думаю, что мне нужно было просто обустроить в доме библиотеку и сидеть там сутками.   
По ком звонит колокол? Риторический вопрос, но я точно знаю, что колокольчик у двери моего магазина прозвенел по мне. Подняв глаза от книги, я понял, что по мою душу пришли. Малфой, закрывая зонтик и капая мне на пол водой, оглядел помещение и удивленно вскинул брови. Оценил мои кеды, молодец.   
— Добрый день, Поттер. — Вот вроде бы вежливая фраза, а сколько в нее вложено. И то ли руку подать, то ли в глаз ею заехать, не поймешь. Ноги я со стола принципиально не убрал. "Чем-то могу помочь, Малфой?" — говорю, книгу не закрываю. А самому интересно — что ответит?   
Сейчас я понимаю, что Хорек мог сказать что угодно. Классическое "Я требую сатисфакции за украденного у меня домовика!", вполне ожидаемое "Последнею волею Темного Лорда, я пришел убить тебя", банальное "Можно автограф?" или даже "У вас есть вакантное рабочее место?" Что угодно! В конце концов, он просто мог ошибиться дверью, плюнуть мне на порог и уйти восвояси. Но он попросил у меня инструкцию ко всем техническим бытовым агрегатам. Я захлопал глазами и попросил повторить. Малфой пристукнул концом зонтика по полу и процедил:   
— Мне нужна книга, подробно объясняющая, кому нужно продать душу, чтобы все эти маггловские машины заработали. — Кажется, к раздражению примешивалась доля смущения, и это-то меня добило. Не самые подходящие момент и ситуация, чтобы меня начал душить смех, но я не смог удержаться. Вид оскорбленной аристократичности, который тут же принял Малфой, услышав мое первое истерическое хрюканье, только добавило масла в огонь. Красные кеды переместились на пол, а я согнулся пополам в кресле. Все это время бровь Малфоя сохраняла свое саркастичное изогнутое положение.   
— У меня нет такой инструкции, — наконец выдавил я, вытирая слезы рукавом и зачем-то добавляя: — Извиняюсь.   
Малфой молча развернулся, собираясь уходить. Как и всегда, мой язык оказался быстрее меня.   
— Я могу помочь разобраться с техникой, — великодушно предложил мой артикуляционный аппарат, ужаснув меня самого и удивив Малфоя. Бровь привычно встала в стойку.  
— Хорошо. Сегодня после девяти.   
И ушел. А я остался стоять в луже воды, натекшей с его зонтика, пялясь ему вслед и думая, какого черта на меня нашло?   
Обернувшись, я прочитал на морде Саурона: "Ну ты и придурок". И я был категорически с ним согласен.  
  
 **19 октября.**  
Сижу у Уизли в гостиной. Люблю эту семью. И я пишу это не для того, чтобы подстраховаться на случай, если кто-то сунет веснушчатый нос в мой дневник. Просто меня как всегда накормили и обцеловали, а это приятно.   
Молли шуршит чем-то на кухне, отчего мой желудок напрягается и начинает переваривать с утроенной силой, чтобы вместить что-нибудь новенькое.   
Терпеть не могу готовить. Я живу один, а для себя готовить всегда лень. Скоро начну таскать корм у Саурона. Он, кстати, остался в квартире. Мне становится дурно, когда я представляю, что он в данный момент с ней делает. Ломает несущие стены. Складывает в кучу всю мебель, поливает ее бензином и чиркает спичкой, злорадно хохоча. Быть может, он даже взял в сообщники Малфоя. Если не в заложники, от этого кота можно чего угодно ожидать.   
У Хоречьего Величества в квартире целые городки из коробок самых разных размеров. Не удивлюсь, если он на них спит. Берет свое пижонское пальтишко и накрывается им вместо одеяла. Час убил на то, чтобы подключить ему всякие стиральные и посудомоечные машины с холодильником и печкой. На мой резонный вопрос, как он прожил все эти дни с неработающей техникой, получил пренебрежительное движение плеч. Еще полтора часа убил на то, чтобы объяснить, как пользоваться тем или иным чудом маггловской науки. Видно было, что Малфою это все глубоко омерзительно и непонятно. Постоянно чертыхался и кривился. В итоге я потребовал листочек и ручку, набросал ему краткий мануал, что куда класть и куда звонить, если вдруг рванет.   
С Роном бы приключился инфаркт, если бы он узнал, кто живет рядом со мной и к кому я ходил как этакий Супермен по части всего маггловского.   
Я не рискнул задать волнующий меня вопрос, который звучит примерно так: "Хорек, какого лешего ты делаешь на моей лестничной площадке?", хотя очень хотелось.   
Малфой при ближайшем рассмотрении не выглядит пышущим здоровьем, хотя все же лучше, чем я. Между бровей и на лбу морщины, волосы свои перестал гелем зализывать. Денег что ли на него не хватает? Или понял наконец-то, что с этим глянцевым шлемом вместо волос он выглядит как придурок?  
Это все жутко любопытно, но, черт подери, Поттер, возьми себя в руки.  
Удивляет, что я так просто предложил ему свою помощь, а он так просто на нее согласился. Война вообще все переставила с ног на голову. Поттер и Малфой мало того, что живут в маггловском мире, так еще и по соседству. Так еще и Поттер не бежит в Министерство, требуя выселить Малфоя к чертям собачьим. Неужели я скучаю по старой жизни? В любом случае, все это довольно занятно. Если Хорек не забудет выключить печку и не спалит дом, то жизнь обещает стать интереснее.   
Пора закругляться, Молли зовет уничтожить десерт. Не могу оставить женщину в беде.   
  
**21 октября.**  
Я думаю, что мне нужно издать этот дневник и назвать его "Мое соседство с Драко Малфоем: 150 советов по выживанию". Издать ее крупным тиражом, заработать кучу денег и съехать из этой квартиры куда-нибудь в Новую Зеландию. Думаю, я сумею привыкнуть к их акценту. Человек ко всему привыкает. Сменю имя, внешность, откорректирую зрение... И меня будет не узнать. И самое главное — не найти.  
Приперся ко мне в восемь утра, разбудил. Стучал в дверь так, что я решил, что мои худшие опасения подтвердились: плита была не самым лучшим приобретением Малфоя.   
Оторвался от постели и, сомнабулически кренясь на поворотах, дошел до входной двери. Щелкнул замком и уставился на незваного гостя одним глазом (второй в то время пытался доспать).  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь, Поттер, — заявило это хамло, скрестив руки на груди. Один голос в моей голове сладко пел о том, что чудно было бы сейчас хлопнуть дверью перед артистократически прямым носом Хорька и пойти спать дальше, а второй интересовался: куда делись "доброе утро" и "пожалуйста, будь так любезен"?   
— Контора "Поттер и безвозмездность" работает с десяти утра до шести вечера, — буркнул я, хватаясь за дверную ручку, — вы можете оставить сообщение на листочке.  
— С меня кофе, — быстро добавил Хорек, упираясь рукой в дверь. Я поднажал, но бесполезно — младшенький Малфой, кажется, просадил свое состояние в фитнес-клубах. Я вздохнул и поплелся в спальню, не в пижамных же штанах к нему идти. Саурон не терял времени даром и занял всю кровать. Когдя я вошел, на меня воззрилось всевидящее око и тут же лениво закрылось: так, ничего особенного, всего лишь хозяин. Подобрал, обогрел — ерунда, можно спать дальше.  
Быстро влез в джинсы, мстительно кинул пижамными штанами в кота, тот даже не шевельнулся. Подумав, полез в шкаф за чистой футболкой. Спиной почувствовал взгляд, обернулся — правильно, Малфой стоит на пороге моей спальни и лениво рассматривает и спальню, и меня. Быстро нырнул в футболку и через две минуты уже стоял в хоречьей норе.   
Армия коробочных повстанцев стала сдавать позиции. В голове мелькала назойливая мысль о том, что Хорек меня без футболки видел. Успокоил себя тем, что Малфою глубоко параллелен весь человеческий род в целом. Ему, как попугайчику, поставишь зеркальце, он и радуется. Интересно, как же тогда Малфои размножаются? Боже, Поттер, если у тебя проблемы с личной жизнью, это не повод фантазировать на такие дикие темы.  
— Эта штука, когда я нажал на выключатель, щелкнула и погасла. Больше не включается, — сообщил Малфой.  
Грустно висящая голая лампочка символизировала весь трагизм жизни простого электрического прибора: "Сначала меня выпустили на фабрике, а потом мне не повезло попасться Малфою".   
— Перегорела, — пожал я плечами. — Тащи лампочку.   
— Кого тащи? — переспросил Хорек, нахмурившись. Я многозначительно перевел взгляд с лампочки на него. Малфой, кажется, немного растерялся.   
— У меня нет.  
— Иди купи.  
— А где?  
Представив себе весь масштаб предстоящей Хорьку операции, я проявил несвойственное мне милосердие. В самом деле, пока он найдет магазин, пока выберет из множества вариантов лампочек нужный, я успею состариться. Я не хочу прожить свою жизнь в бездарном ожидании Малфоя из магазина.  
— Без кофе я не пойду ни за какими лампочками.   
Хорек вроде обрадовался избавлению от похода за "штукой". Пошуршал на кухню, загремел кружками-ложками-джезвами. После секундной тишины раздалось растерянное "Поттер!".  
— Она тоже не работает, — сообщил он, тыкая ложкой в печку. Тихо шипел газ, но искра не шла. Я, всем нутром чувствуя начало очень веселого дня, пощелкал выключателями. Естественно, свет не зажегся нигде. Сбегал к себе и убедился, что в моей квартире все в порядке. Захватив спички, я вернулся к Малфою, растерянно стоящему с пачкой кофе в одной руке и ложкой — в другой. У него тоже утро не задалось, позлорадствовал я, осторожно поднося к конфорке зажженую спичку.   
— Вари, я пока позвоню.  
Хорек принялся варить кофе, а я, старательно избегая словосочетаний типа "этот придурок", попытался объяснить диспетчеру суть проблемы. Милый девичий голос прощебетал, что сегодня из их бригады работает всего один человек и он прибудет к вам сразу же, как только выполнит предыдущие сто пятнадцать заказов, назовите ваши имя, фамилию и адрес, большое спасибо, до свидания.   
Давно покорившийся маггловской системе обслуживания, я послушно озвучил требуемую информацию, попрощался и швырнул трубку на диван. Предвкушая реакцию Малфоя, я пошел к нему.  
— Твою мать, — так отреагировал этот молодой человек, получивший великолепное воспитание и знающий, какой из двадцати вилок можно есть улиток. Или их едят руками? Неважно, зато у меня нет проблем с электричеством.   
— И как скоро он придет? — предпринял попытку склеить рухнувшую вселенную Малфой. Я его обрадовал, сказав, что сегодня он может и не ждать. И может так случиться, что завтра тоже никто не придет. Конечно, я не стал упоминать, что можно обратиться в другую компанию. Шляпа ошиблась. Вместо Слизерина меня нужно было отправить сразу в Азкабан.  
На лице Малфоя отразился такой ужас, что я ухмыльнулся слишком уж явно. В итоге я сижу за столом в моем маленьком книжном царстве, яростно строчу в дневник, а белобрысый враг всего живого шатается от полки к полке и периодически спрашивает что-то типа:   
— Муми тролли — это какой-то особый вид троллей? Я не помню, чтобы они упоминались хоть в одной из классификаций.   
— Ага, живут в долинах.  
— В каких именно?  
— В тех, где стоят уютные домики, где можно перезимовать.  
Малфой раздраженно на меня зыркает, понимая, что его надули, достает книгу и углубляется в чтение.   
Спрашиваете меня, почему я позволил Хорьку войти? А я вам отвечу. Я не знаю. Может быть, он мне угрожал. Или достал палочку и очаровал (кто гнусно рассмеялся?). Или я просто болен. Или Малфой — это такой привет из прошлого, а мне просто не с кем затеять перебранку, и вообще, приступы ностальгии не учат купировать ни в одном из изданий, посвященных колдо— или обычной медицине. А может я просто жалостливый. Как представлю, что Хорек будет до вечера сидеть одинокий и голодный… Не могу это пропустить. Пусть лучше я это увижу.   
Вообще, Малфой стал каким-то другим. Взять хотя бы то, что он поселился в маггловском районе, в маггловском доме. Вокруг ведь магглы! Хорек должен биться в корчах от омерзения, а он вон, зачитался книжкой, написанной магглой-финкой. Куда катится мир.  
На мой вопрос, а не надо ли ему куда-нибудь пойти (нахрен, например), он пожал плечами и ответил, что до пятницы он совершенно свободен, чем поверг меня в шок. Наверное, поэтому я позволил ему шариться в моем магазине.

  
 **27 октября.**  
Представим, что где-то в небесной канцелярии все еще не родившиеся люди уже имеют имена. Представим, что фамилия некой Нарциссы Блэк была Возмутительно. А фамилия некоего Люциуса Малфоя звучала как Нахальный. И вот встретились на каком-нибудь благотворительном шабаше Нарцисса Возмутительно и Люциус Нахальный. Встретились и влюбились друг в друга с первого взгляда. Поженились. И родился у них сын — Драко Возмутительно-Нахальный. И поселился он в один прекрасный день рядом с Гарри Катастрофически-Невезучим, после чего решил, что святая цель его жизни — это каждое утро будить Катастрофически-Невезучего Гарри оглушительным стуком в дверь.  
В общем, я не знаю, что меня сдерживает от того, чтобы не послать к чертовой матери Д. Л. Возмутительно-Нахального, когда он в очередной раз долбится в мою дверь в девять утра. Ностальгия как причина давно должна была умереть в муках. Минут пять назад. Я не смог расстаться с одеялом, и мы вместе направились выяснять, что в очередной раз отказалось работать у Малфоя: электричество, водопровод или мозги.   
— Скажи мне одну вещь, — пролепетал я, прервавшись на чудовищный зевок и спрятавшись на пару мгновений в одеяло. — В твоей длинной и извилистой, словно Нил, родословной совершенно случайно не затесались дятлы?  
— Поттер, тебе нужно меньше торчать в книжном магазине. Витиеватость твоего слога принимает патологические формы.   
Проигнорировав выпад, я поправил на плечах неуклонно сползающее одеяло и поинтересовался:  
— У тебя опять отключили электричество?  
— Нет.   
— Воду?   
— Нет.  
— Проблемы с газом? Утечку очень легко проверить: берешь спички...  
Малфой отбил:  
— Тогда на воздух взлечу не только я, но и ты со своим котом.   
— Я сомневаюсь, что это поможет, но спасибо за попытку избавить меня от этого исчадия.  
Словно почувствовав, что речь идет о нем, где-то за моей спиной Саурон исторг из себя мявкающий звук. Малфой лениво прислонился к дверному косяку, что должно было продемонстрировать мне мое вопиющее негостеприимство (не пускать же его в квартиру, в самом деле), и сказал страшное:   
— Поттер. Ты живешь один. Я живу один.   
Пока ужас этих слов доходил до меня, Малфой успел закончить:  
— Я уверен, тебе тоже лень готовить. Пошли позавтракаем куда-нибудь.   
Будь я героиней какого-нибудь комедийного сериала, мои дрожащие коленки бы предали меня, позорно подломившись. Но я героиня, то есть герой, своей собственной комедии с элементами экшена и хоррора.  
— Пошли.   
Не "пошел ты", а "пошли". Бог ты мой, меня в детстве слишком много бил по голове Дадли. Или слишком мало. В любом случае, эффект именно такой, ни больше, ни меньше: оказался напротив Малфоя и по кофейной гуще пытался понять, как я докатился до такого. С ветерком и довольно быстро, услужливо подсказывала гуща голосом Трелони.  
Кофейня, в которую меня притащил Малфой, была довольно неплохой. Не то чтобы я был завсегдатаем злачных мест, суровые условия жизни у Дурслей привили мне один жизненно необходимый навык — готовить я умею, хоть мне и лень. Безо всяких изысков, конечно, я не продам душу за трюфели и не стану поливать утку вином трехсотлетней выдержки (а такое бывает?). Суровая мужская кухня: ты готовишь, чтобы выжить. А потом, устав выживать, ты отправляешься в Нору, где тебя кормят до отвала.   
— Удивительно, что я уже который день не слышу никаких вопросов, — поделился своими размышлениями Малфой. Перед моими глазами прекратили проноситься видения яблочных пирогов и картошки с подливкой, я вернулся в реальность.  
— Со слухом что-то?   
Малфой даже не закатил глаза в ответ на эту реплику. Остроумием я никогда не отличался.   
— Ладно, ладно, почему я? Почему моя квартира, что я тебе сделал, почему вы просто не можете оставить меня в покое?   
— Не поверишь, наше соседство я ожидал еще меньше, чем третье пришествие Волдеморта.  
Малфой называет Его Темнейшество по имени, надо же. Добро пожаловать в клуб.  
— Не поверю.  
— Придется. И да, я предоставлю тебе список того, что ты мне сделал, — он лениво потянулся за салфеткой и, пошарив вокруг взглядом, спросил: — Ручка есть?  
Я дал ему огрызок карандаша, которым делаю пометки в книгах, и Малфой так же неторопливо застрочил.   
— В свою очередь я тоже должен предоставить тебе список, — сказал я, пытаясь разглядеть, что он там пишет. Наверняка там есть пункты "за то, что вообще на свет появился", "за дурацкий шрам и очки" и "потому что придурок". Малфой протянул слово "непременно" и задумчиво постучал карандашом по подбородку. Кстати, он даже не прокатился по поводу отсутствия у меня золотого "Паркера".   
— Грехи Грейнджер и Уизела тоже придется записать на тебя, — в итоге вздохнул он, возвращая мне карандаш и пряча салфетку в карман, — а это потребует дополнительного времени.   
— Всегда можешь встретиться с Роном и Гермионой, — великодушно разрешил я, забрав карандаш и случайно соприкоснувшись с ними пальцами. Странно, чешуя обычно на ощупь другая, ну да ладно. — Зайти по-соседски, потрепаться о квиддиче с Роном, обо всяких ядах с Гермионой.  
Малфой пропустил все это мимо ушей, расправляя плечи и разминая шею.  
— Спасибо за компанию, Поттер, — сказал он, когда мы вышли из кафе. Я вдруг вспомнил, как он протянул мне руку на первом курсе.  
Я кивнул, мол, не за что, кушайте, не обляпайтесь, чтоб вы так жили, и развернулся, чтобы уйти. Он меня окликнул и сказал, что задолжал мне еще один ответ.  
— Какой?  
— Почему именно ты. Ты же у нас Избранный, Поттер.   
Слова Малфоя изрядно подпортили настроение. Конечно, я весь такой из себя Избранный. Поэтому вся моя жизнь — сплошная кинолента, в лучших традициях жанра: погони, убийства, сражения, тайны, загадки, все такое. Эта лента вытрепала мне все нервы, вымотала всю душу, а теперь заполненная событиями часть закончилась, и от пленки остался только белый хвостик. Он пуст. Он нужен только для того, чтобы пленка держалась на своем месте. У всего должно быть свое логическое завершение, за которое можно держаться. К счастью, пустой части пленки совсем немного. Этого дюйма достаточно.


	3. Chapter 3

**29 октября.**  
На улице все холоднее и холоднее. Дождь льет третий день подряд. Попытка забыть зонт дома оборачивается потопом где-то за шиворотом, потом весь пол в магазине мокрый. Рабский труд у Дурслей привил мне стойкую неприязнь к генеральным и не очень уборкам. Не люблю орудовать шваброй. Поэтому сейчас приходится таскаться с зонтиком. Подумываю купить себе зонтик-трость. Очень элегантно. Прямо как мои красные кеды, круглые очки и черт знает что на голове. Все это составит довольно своеобразный ансамбль. Нет, меня не Малфой покусал.  
Саурон спит целыми днями на подоконнике. Под ним батарея, порождение помойных прерий греет нарастающий жирок и даже иногда пытается урчать. Ест как не в себя. Ходит исправно в лоток, но то, что получается на выходе, закапывает так увлеченно, что я не расстаюсь с совком и щеткой. Сначала дать ими по голове коту, а потом убраться в квартире.  
Мне ничего не снится, я не высыпаюсь. Я лежу до утра в постели, смотрю в потолок и слушаю. Как дождь барабанит по подоконнику, как машины проезжают, как щелкает что-то где-то в квартире, как Саурон сопит и фыркает, свое собственное дыхание. Вокруг меня все живет и звучит, одна долгая-долгая песня. Не могу отделаться от ощущения, что моя партия закончилась, можно складывать цимбалы и идти за кулисы. Перекурить и домой. Я не курю, я не знаю, где мой дом, я противен себе за все эти сопли, что исторгаются на бумагу, но что я могу сделать? Может, это Гермиона и имела в виду? Поплакаться бумажкам, рассказать, как я устал и как не вижу, что ждет меня дальше? Но эта штука не работает, мне не становится легче, просто к этому психозу добавляется ощущение стыда за самого себя. Фродо Беггинс уплыл с эльфами, а в моем арсенале только домовики. Картина маслом: великий Гарри Поттер уплывает на кривеньком плотике с толпой визжащих от восторга домовых эльфов. На противоположный берег Темзы, например. Где его уже ждет бригада санитаров.  
Ладно, что-то эта терапия совсем наоборот работает. Надо сказать Гермионе, что ее революционные технологии никуда не годятся.

**31 октября.**  
Я веду дневник уже больше двух недель, уже пора переходить к стадии "здравствуй, дорогой дневник" или еще рано?  
День начался с удара лапой по лицу и конского топота, затихающего в направлении кухни. Интересно, все коты ведут себя как волшебные палочки? Не волшебник выбирает палочку, а кот волшебника.  
Уизли вручили мне небольшую тыкву с кособокой сатанинской ухмылкой (тыква с ухмылкой, не Уизли). Наверное, та самая, которую вырезал Артур. Он не захотел пользоваться заклинаниями, как все остальные, с гордостью рассказывал мне, как два часа над ней корпел, показывал порезанные пальцы, которые так же отказался залечивать магией. Если бы не его страстная любовь ко всему маггловскому, я бы подумал, что он меня жалеет. Поставил в тыкву свечку, пламя нервно дергается, когда Саурон лезет обнюхивать новый светильник.  
На улице с утра тихо, словно весь город вдруг вымер. Заперся в магазине, сидел там до обеда, читал тех самых Муми-троллей. Потом отправился к Уизли. Среди десятков тыкв сложно было найти рыжеволосых представителей семейства, о чем я и сказал Молли. Получил добавку пирога. Божественная женщина. Гермиона все хорошеет и хорошеет. У Рона все больше веснушек, странно, осень же. Джинни не отстает от брата. В глазах до сих пор рябит от рыжего цвета.  
Весь день чувствовал себя какой-то доброй лирической лужицей. Сказал Гермионе, что она красивая и что Рону очень с ней повезло. Был назван милым (Гермиона), предложили померить температуру (Рон), получил подзатыльник (Рон от Гермионы). Кучу времени просидели за столом, давно столько не разговаривал. Чарли снова где-то летает с драконами, у Джорджа аншлаг в магазине. На семейном шабаше были главы семейства, Рон, Гермиона, Перси, Билл с Флер (Рон наконец-то может спокойно смотреть на нее и не гнуть при этом ложки), Джинни со своим новым поклонником (забыл его имя тут же; у меня отвратительная память на имена), ну и я.  
После гастрономического марафона все переместились в гостиную, пить кофе. Молли опять начала свою излюбленную беседу: "Как же, что же ты, Гарри, тебе уже давно пора", прерываемое роновым "мам, не начинай" и моим блеянием в стиле "конечно, миссис Уизли, как только, так сразу". Я для Молли восьмой отпрыск, поэтому ей не терпится иметь внуков и от меня. То, что они будут не рыжие и не веснушчатые, кажется, только добавляет ей азарта. Мерлин, какие еще дети, я за свою-то жизнь не отвечаю.  
Надавали с собой всякой еды, уменьшенной и сложенной в небольшую коробочку. Чары настроены так, чтобы еда становилась нормального размера сразу, как ее вытаскивают наружу. Все для того, чтобы Гарри Поттер не почувствовал себя калекой, но я им благодарен. Все это подано настолько невозмутимо, словно такая практика в порядке вещей.  
Перси заявил, что ему срочно нужно в Лондон по делам (рыжая армия изобразила на лицах понимание, хотя все прекрасно знали, какие там кареглазые и стриженные под каре дела вечером в Лондоне), предложил меня подбросить. Неловко обниматься со старшим братом лучшего друга, но мне было так лень плестись до станции, а потом трястись в вагоне, что я согласился.  
В конце концов, руки с ногами у меня на месте, а магия как пришла в одиннадцать лет, так и ушла в восемнадцать. За эти годы я успел привыкнуть.  
Если признаться, то поезда мне нравятся куда больше аппарации. Можно понаблюдать за людьми, посмотреть в окно, решить кучу проблем и познать смысл жизни. Все это настраивает меня на философский лад, хочется напиться сразу по прибытии домой.  
В общем, пока я справлялся с приступами тошноты, Перси предложил проводить, получил вежливый отказ и с готовностью отчалил. Я отправился к ближайшей остановке и получил свою порцию паршивого настроения, прокатившись в автобусе. Сразу накатило: раньше я мог отправиться на могилу к родителям, а теперь из-за магии я вынужден вцепляться в Перси ради того, чтобы из Норы добраться до Лондона. Все-таки аппарация существенно развязывает руки, что ни говори. Я мог бы попросить Рона докинуть меня до Годриковой Впадины, а потом забрать, но мы же гордые, мы пока что научились только принимать, а просить — это уже следующий уровень. Глядишь, с годами придет.  
Во дворе меня атаковала стайка детей, дрейфовавшая по кварталу в поисках наживы. Пора бы приучить себя таскать сладости в этот день, насилу отбился. Кажется, кто-то сказал "очкарик" и "четырехглазый", но когда я поднялся на свой этаж, то идентифицировал в жавшейся в углу парочке Малфоя, так что это был не он. Старательно игнорируя чмокающие звуки и тот факт, что феминностью в этом тандеме и не пахло, я прошмыгнул к себе, напоследок грохнув дверью. Надеюсь, Малфою ничего не откусили. Не хочу быть виной чьей-то инвалидности.  
Кажется, ведение дневника меня затянуло. По крайней мере, процесс вождения ручкой по бумаге меня расслабляет. Не знал, что Малфой гей. В школе за ним все Паркинсон хвостом вилась, теперь понятно, почему он так самозабвенно ее динамил.

**1 ноября.**  
Маленькие засранцы, маскировавшиеся вчера под кадавров, измазали мою дверь каким-то... Ладно, они измазали ее грязью. Но это дела не меняет, я запомнил их всех до последнего, осталось узнать их адреса и порезать им обивку. Кого я обманываю. Я безобидный Гарри Поттер, я отмывал дверь и желал всем гореть в преисподней. Именно в этот нежный момент, когда я с тряпкой и ведром удалял следы праведной мести, зашумели ключи в замочной скважине и на свет божий показался второй участник тандема "Малфой и не женщина". И что им всем не спится в такую рань? Ладно я со своей бессонницей в магазин намылился, элита-то куда собралась ни свет ни заря? Пошушукались, причем Малфой явно чем-то был недоволен. Застеснялся что ли?  
Интересно было повернуться и посмотреть, кого наш аристократ с лестничной площадки допустил до тела. Наверняка Апполон с банковским счетом размером с Хогвартс.  
Когда Не-Женщина упругой походкой (у меня слух как у рыси, когда дело касается того, что я не должен услышать; наверняка сказывается родство с тетей Петуньей) ускакал навстречу рассвету, я мужественно тер дверь тряпкой. Когда на счет "десять" Малфой не закрыл дверь и не скрылся в недрах своей квартиры, я мужественно тер дверь тряпкой. Я мужественно тер дверь тряпкой до тех пор, когда за спиной не раздалось: "Утро, Поттер", и только тогда повернулся.  
— Утро. Как спалось?  
Я ожидал, что Малфой подавится от моей наглости, но тот лишь вскинул брови и пожал плечами.  
— Как младенцу.  
Я покивал, продолжив возить тряпкой по двери, а Малфой вдруг счел нужным объяснить:  
— Старый знакомый. Заходил за книгой.  
— Много читаешь?  
В этот раз выдержки Малфоя едва хватило. Совсем потерял хватку. Раньше, бывало, и бровью не ведет, такие гадости выплевывал, не то что я сейчас. Может, они правда что-то в зелья добавляют? Сижу сейчас один на лестничной клетке и разговариваю с малфоевой дверью, намывая при этом свою собственными пижамными штанами.  
— Довольно много, — с вызовом сказал Малфой.  
— Начитанный, значит.  
Я диву даюсь, как мои руки и ноги все еще при мне, а не лежат рядом в пакетике с бантиком и надписью "придурку Поттеру на долгую память". Никогда столько не пошлил. Наверное, Хорька восхитила моя игра слов, поэтому он решил оставить мое бренное тело на потом. Да почему я все время скатываюсь к двусмысленностям?!  
В общем, я домыл дверь и убежал в нору размышлять о тщете всего сущего и выливать грязную воду из ведра. Когда я вышел из квартиры, Малфоя уже не было. Наверное, пошел отсыпаться после бурного афинского вечера.  
Черт бы тебя побрал, Поттер. Пойду лучше почитаю.  
Черт!

**3 ноября.**  
Луна Лавгуд — это разноцветные кеды, мозгошмыги и безмятежные глаза. Это светлая волна волос, десятки тонких фенечек на руках и сколько-то там фунтов простодушной прямолинейности.  
— Неважно выглядишь, — с порога сообщила она. — Во вчерашней "Придире" писали про новый вирус лихорадки...  
Я слушал ее неторопливую речь, пророчащую мне красно-синие волдыри по всему телу, озноб и галлюцинации эротического характера, и наливал чай. Наверное, ради галлюцинаций стоило бы наведаться в эти тропические леса где-то у черта на куличиках. А что? Галлюцинации не говорят: "Позвонишь мне?", не спрашивают: "Этот цвет мне идет?", не упрекают: "Ты совсем меня не любишь!", не хлопают дверьми и не выясняют отношения на повышенных тонах. Они просто приходят и уходят. Возможно, уйдут они только тогда, когда мое тело уже остынет, но разве это не прекрасно — они жили недолго, счастливо и умерли в один день?  
Спустя некоторое время, закончив перечислять симптомы, после которых мои шансы превратиться из морщерого кизляка обратно в Гарри Поттера станут равными нулю, Луна предложила прогуляться. Саурон лежал у нее на коленях, урчал и весь его вид говорил: "Я кот, а ты нет". На улице было мокро и депрессивно. В желудке одиноко плескался чай. Новый вирус лихорадки ввинчивался в мой ДНК и наносил непоправимые увечья организму. До становления морщерогим кизляком оставалось совсем немного, думал я, отстраненно отмечая гул за своей спиной. Я всегда влипал во всякие дурацкие ситуации: тролли, бладжеры, акромантулы, маньяки-убийцы, Саурон, Малфой. Поэтому, когда из лужи меня окатил чертов, проклятый, трижды гребаный грузовик, я отнесся к этому философски. Луна удивилась тому, что я, оказывается, умею так ругаться. Вытащила мне пачку бумажных платков из сумки.  
В моей ситуации с магией есть несколько неприятных моментов. Я вынужден идти через всю темную комнату и врезаться ногами в ножки кресел, чтобы включить свет. Я должен таскать за собой стремянку, чтобы достать с верхней полки книгу. Я должен носить с собой перцовый баллончик, чтобы не стать жертвой возжелавшего мое юное тело насильника. Я не могу использовать палочку, чтобы включить свет, достать книгу и отрезать подонку что-нибудь нужное.  
Мне сложно существовать с этим среди волшебников, поэтому я покинул магический мир. Со слезами на глазах, как писали газеты. Они много чего писали: изумрудные глаза цвета Авады (откуда только нахватались?), иссиня-черные волосы (просто темные, даже без седины, что удивительно), острые коленки (неправда, нормальные они), готов был умереть за Британию (о Британии я тогда думал в самую последнюю очередь), самоотверженно выбрал одиночество (я такой прекрасный, такой самоотверженный) и все такое.  
Не знаю, повлажнели ли их очи, когда они писали всю эту чушь, но мои глаза точно обожгло. Не знал, то ли под землю от стыда провалиться, то ли засмеяться.  
Луна предложила наложить очищающее, но я гордо отказался. Если я решил жить без магии, то нечего делать себе послабления. Вытерся салфетками кое-как. На челке уныло повисла мутная капля. За шиворотом (и не только там) было отвратительно мокро. Дома смыл с себя это все вместе с кожей. Когда вышел из ванной, Саурон уже успел поработить Луну и лежал на диване в позе лохматой морской звезды, раскинув лапы и хвост. Влил в нее еще литр чая, втиснул бутерброды, а потом Луна сказала, что ей пора идти, и я вызвался ее проводить. Как я уже говорил, Луне нравится "быть магглом" — она любит кататься на общественном транспорте. В портрете под названием "Девушка со странностями" это завершающий штрих.  
Усадив истинную дочь Рэйвенкло в автобус, поплелся домой. Пахло мокрым асфальтом, прибитой к земле пылью, от влажного воздуха волосы тяжелели, челка лезла в глаза. Шел, отфыркивался, лавировал среди людей, думал, что дома меня ждет Саурон, преданно сидит у двери и прожигает в двери дырку взглядом. Хочешь, чтобы тебя ждали дома, забудь насыпать корм в миску. Пусть тебя ждут только ради того, чтобы впиться когтями в руку, в конце концов, мне не из чего выбирать.  
В общем, минут пятнадцать я успешно шел, справлялся, а дальше события развивались так: поворот в мой квартал, темная подворотня, далекая от понятия интеллигентности просьба закурить, мои заверения в ведении здорового образа жизни, короткий и предельно понятный тычок кулаком в живот, невесть откуда взявшийся Малфой, прыткой куницей (чем они отличаются от хорьков, надо будет узнать) вклинившийся в нашу теплую компанию, непродолжительный обмен любезностями, вспышка стихийной магии и раскиданные в стороны подонки и Хорек.  
Приплыли, называется. Как оклемался, пошел подбирать Малфоя. К счастью, он улетел куда-то в кусты, и кроме десятка царапин особых повреждений не было (с каких это пор "к счастью"?). Матерился всю дорогу. Даже не знаю, где он таких слов понабрался. Проехался по магглам, помянул инквизицию, естественный отбор, практику лоботомии, дурные гены, слабоумие, идиотию, а теперь угадайте, что из этого было в мой адрес. Я молчал — его, наверное, именно это так вдохновило, не затыкался ни на минуту. Редко такая удача выпадет: обложить Гарри Поттера со всех сторон и не получить за это в морду.  
— Знал бы, что у тебя такая система защиты, ни в жизнь бы не сунулся, — наконец буркнул он возле дома.  
— Решил спасти беззащитную бедняжку? — поинтересовался я, открывая дверь подъезда и вваливаясь внутрь в самом буквальном смысле. Руки у Малфоя холодные, а поймать он меня решил сначала за шиворот. Я даже не заметил, как он умудрился вернуть меня в вертикальное положение. Объяснил, что после таких всплесков магии мне нужно упасть и полежать некоторое время. Великодушный жест Малфоя обрисовал возможность прилечь прямо в подъезде. Идти к черту отказался.  
Не знаю, зачем это все пишу. В моей жизни слишком мало событий, надо записывать все мало-мальски интересное, чтобы было что в старости вспомнить. Поэтому, наверное. Ну и частые посиделки в книжном магазине тоже сказываются.  
Малфой поди давлением мучается, аристократ хренов, они все там немощи анемичные в двадцатом колене.

**4 ноября.**  
Экзюпери говорил, что мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили. Глаза Саурона говорят: «Еду — в миску, ты — иди нахрен». Малфой приперся и сказал: «Кофе. У тебя десять минут». Я попросил секундочку на то, чтобы завязать шнурки, и спросил, господин желает кофе со сливками или без. Хорек попросил не выпендриваться и собираться побыстрее. Значит, опять я в трусах перед его светлейшеством, опять мне светит перспектива вместе с ним завтракать, кто мне скажет, что вообще происходит?  
Наверное, это я после стихийной магии пришибленный. Со мной как: переждал в окопе, подошел, на плечо закинул и неси куда хочешь, делай что хочешь. Голова не соображает, руки трясутся, сил хватает только на то, чтобы дойти до холодильника, закинуться зельями и таблетками от головной боли и завалиться куда-нибудь.  
Подозреваю, что все это было написано на моей страдальческой морде капителью, потому что Хорек поцокал языком, отодвинул меня в сторону и пошел на кухню. Сил возмущаться не было. Пошел следом, упал на стул, наблюдал, как Малфой шарится по моим полкам, шуршит чем-то.  
— Значит, ты вообще колдовать не можешь? — спросил Хорек, который стоял в очереди за чем угодно, но только не за чувством такта.  
— Вообще, — покорно киваю я. Я говорил это сто раз, что мне стоит повторить в сто первый? Я вообще покладистый.  
Лень расписывать это все диалогами. Малфой решил состроить из себя гения колдомедицины и спросил, неужели нельзя исправить это тренировками. Махать денно и нощно палочкой, приучаться заново колдовать. Как магглы учатся заново ходить. Так и сказал, честное слово. Решил поразить меня своими глубокими познаниями.  
Я пробовал. Меня хватило на месяц: месяц в пропахшей бедой палате, месяц взмахов бесполезным куском дерева, месяц этих сочувственных «еще раз, мистер Поттер» и быстрых росчерков в блокноте. Господи, да спасибо тому, кто всем этим абсурдом заведует, что у меня ноги и руки на месте остались и голову не оторвало, а то в центре нашей приватной с Волдемортом вечеринки такое творилось, что я удивлен, как это я еще ручку держать в состоянии. Гермиона от меня первую неделю вообще отойти боялась. По ней было видно, что она ждет, что я вот-вот растаю в воздухе. Ее «грязнокровка» на руке все не желала затягиваться, настойчиво и настырно кровила, а она даже не замечала. Я иногда находил на пододеяльнике красные точки и старался их скрыть: одеяло переворошу, рукой закрою, чтобы Рон не увидел. Привет от Беллатрикс до сих пор виден на гермиониной руке и вряд ли исчезнет полностью. Как мой шрам. Как шрамы Рона от министерских плотоядных мозгов. Ни я, ни Рон, ни Гермиона их не скрываем, все равно про них последняя собака в стране знает.  
Я сказал Малфою, что не верю в успех предприятия «Вернем Поттеру магию», что мне и так неплохо живется, что я хочу дожить в компании своих конечностей лет хотя бы до сорока.  
— Сдался, — констатировал Хорек, умело напуская на лицо точно отсчитанную долю разочарования (или презрения — это ему ближе).  
Сказал, что учусь довольствоваться малым. Занятый тем, чтобы не дать трещине пойти от шрама вдоль всей головы, я не заметил, как Малфой успел сварганить кофе. Я ожидал, что он развернет агитационную кампанию, будет стучать кулаком по столу, задвигать речи, но Хорек молча опустошил свою чашку и откланялся. Я закрыл за ним дверь и упал на кровать.  
Почему мне кажется, что Малфой не отказался от своей идеи?  



	4. Chapter 4

**7 ноября.**  
Я говорил, что Малфой придурок? Я не мог этого не говорить, потому что Малфой просто космический придурок. Когда он родился, где-то взорвалась сверхновая.  
Я просто возвращался домой после работы. Я просто засиделся в магазине. Шел и думал, как приму душ, заварю чай, что голова перестала болеть, погода более-менее устоялась, что надо пальто себе на зиму купить или куртку, а лучше съездить куда-нибудь, где тепло. Как оказалось, теплее всех в тот момент было Малфою. Я бы даже сказал, что жарковато. Я не стал гадать, к кому приехала пожарная машина. Только поклялся, что если и мои пенаты сгорели, а Малфой остался жив, то я сам полью его из канистры с бензином и прослежу, чтобы от него вообще ничего не осталось.  
Виновник торжества нашелся у подъезда, разговаривал с полицейским. Пожар уже был потушен, в небо поднимались крупные клубы черного дыма. Я прикидывал, что мне больше всего жалко из гипотетически погибшего имущества. И думал, можно ли считать меня соучастником, если именно я подключил Хорьку печь?  
— О, Поттер, — оживился Малфой, увидев меня, — скажи офицеру свой номер телефона, чтобы он смог связаться со мной.  
Я как можно более красноречиво взглянул офицеру в глаза. Не знаю, дошло ли до него мое телепатическое сообщение: «Лучше не связывайтесь с этим придурком». Номер пришлось продиктовать, полицеский отсалютовал и ушел в машину.  
Спросил у Хорька, какого хрена и сгорела ли моя квартира тоже. Малфой оживленно помотал головой. Странно, но для человека, который остался без крыши над головой и которому светила перспектива ночевать либо на улице, либо в гостинице, он не выглядел убитым горем. Потому что, как оказалось, ничего подобного ему не светило. Саурон хрипло мявкнул, когда увидел на пороге меня и Хорька. «Что за?..» — говорили его глаза, и я понял, что между нами все-таки есть духовное родство.  
Я сопротивлялся. Я расписал все преимущества ночевки в гостинице или даже на улице перед ночевкой в моей квартире. Мой диван оказался самым скрипучим и жестким во вселенной, специально купленным для непрошенных гостей. Саурон внезапно стал гадить в тапки. Я использовал все доступные отговорки и даже прямо заявил, что не хочу видеть его в своем доме, потому что он белобрысая сволочь и я его ненавижу. Я почти лег на пороге и не пускал Малфоя. Я предложил ему пожить у его парня или кого это он там зажимал в подъезде. Малфой закатил глаза и сказал, что это не его парень и вообще он уже не помнит, как его зовут. Я еще сильнее воспротивился появлению такого аморального субъекта в моей квартире, но субъект оказался упертым бараном безо всякой совести.  
Я пытался мыслить позитивно. Я говорил себе, что это плата за то, что мой дом не сгорел. Вселенная любит гармонию: если случилось что-то плохое, оно случилось к чему-то хорошему. За все в жизни, даже за удачу, нужно платить.  
Я кинул в Малфоя полотенцем и одеждой, а сам ушел плакаться Саурону. Я думал, получится ли надрессировать его портить обувь? А если сказать Рону, что Малфой вломился ко мне в дом, он организует спонтанный тренировочный рейд по его душу? Чтобы все как надо: отряд бравых авроров с палочками наперевес, вспышки заклинаний, обездвиживание Петрификусом с последующим препровождением в одиночную камеру на нижних этажах Азкабана. А я наконец попью чай и пойду спать.  
Я превратился в какое-то злобное мстительное растение. Овощ. Дьявольская редиска. А хрен бы Малфой вошел в мое положение, если бы моя квартира сгорела. Он бы поглумился и закрыл дверь перед моим носом. Какого черта вообще произошло? Хорек забыл выключить утюг, которым пытал домовиков?  
— Мерлин, Поттер, у тебя нет другой футболки? — спросил Малфой, на груди которого красовалось игривое «Улыбнись, если хочешь меня» Понятия не имею, где Рон раскопал эту пошлость и зачем он притащил ее мне.  
— Эту мне не жалко, — злорадно ответил я, прикидывая, как долго Хорек будет у меня кантоваться. По моим подсчетам выходило около суток. Переночует — и скатертью дорога. Хотел выгнать Малфоя на коврик у двери, пусть спит там, но он сумел отвоевать себе диван. Я впервые за долгое время пожалел, что не могу колдовать. Я смог бы не только устроить Хорьку выступающие пружины в диване, я бы вообще отправил его ночевать на лестничную площадку.  
Жалкое зрелище: пустил врага в крепость, сижу на кровати и ожесточенно строчу в дневник. И это человек, победивший величайшего темного мага своего времени. Теряю хватку.  
  
**9 ноября.**  
Вести с полей. Военный репортер Гарри Джеймс Поттер находится в просто нечеловеческих условиях. Враг всюду. Спит на диване, занимает на целый час ванную, пьет кофе и не моет за собой кружку. Последнее меня возмутило особенно. Не буду за ним убирать. Я не домовой эльф. Не буду убирать и даже уши печной дверцей не прищемлю. Разве что Хорьку.  
В общем, Малфой сваливать не собирается. Уже купил себе зубную щетку, полотенце, диван своей костлявой задницей продавил, моль белобрысая, придавить бы его подушкой под покровом ночи. Саурон переметнулся во вражеский лагерь. Самое смешное, что спит он не абы где, а возле головы Малфоя. Я сначала понадеялся, что это он ближе к уязвимым местам подбирается, но нет. Спит, обернувшись вокруг хоречьей головы, от восторга едва ли пузыри не пускает. И Малфой тоже хорош: вместо того, чтобы вышвырнуть дрожащую тварь вон, он этот ужас поощряет.  
И вот я выброшен за борт царящей в моей квартире идиллии. Не то чтобы я хотел урчать и тереться об ноги Малфоя, упаси боже, я скорее выковыряю ему глаза, пока он спит, но почему все это непотребство происходит в моем доме? Почему я это терплю? Вроде бы у меня нет проблем с тем, чтобы сказать: «Вы наступили мне на ногу», «Нет, я не смогу прийти на вечеринку» и «Кажется, вам уже пора», но здесь эти приемы не работают. Малфой — он как нашествие клопов. Он решил быть, и он ест… существует, то бишь. Окопался в диване, клоп слизеринский, и даже если я вынесу его в подъезд вместе с диваном, зубной щеткой и Сауроном, наутро я обнаружу этот квартет на прежнем месте. Я знал, что Хорек наглый, но теперь его наглость раскинулась передо мной во всей красе. Даже домой не хочется, так и останусь в магазине, пусть они там с Сауроном милуются. Два сапога пара.  
  
**12 ноября.**  
Должен признаться, ведение дневника определенно мне нравится. Этакая отдушина. Мне кажется, не веди я его, я бы уже давно сошел с ума. Мне нужно кому-то выговариваться с тех пор, как рядом поселился Хорек. Обо всем по порядку.  
Кажется, Малфой просек мой план. Завалился вчера в магазин и спросил, не собираюсь ли я закругляться.  
— Собирайся давай. Я заодно прослежу, чтобы тебя опять не измордовали, — добавил он. Наверное, Малфой ожидал, что я всплакну от такой заботы и радостно повисну у него на шее, но черта с два.  
— Прием товара, — бодро контратаковал я. — Много дел. Ты иди нахрен… то есть домой, а я скоро буду.  
Знаете это дешевое комедийное клише, когда герой находится в затруднительном положении, пытается из него выбраться, а в кадре вдруг появляется еще один персонаж, делая положение совсем уж плачевным?  
В магазин зашел Рон. Вопреки всем стереотипам, немой сцены не состоялось.  
— Привет, Гарри, так и думал, что ты здесь, — невозмутимо проигнорировал он Малфоя. — Решил по дороге заглянуть к тебе. Может, сходим в бар?  
Как я понял, он поругался с Гермионой и хотел об этом поговорить. Малфой в его планы не вписывался. В общем, примерно после получаса выяснений, какого черта тут делает Хорек, кто кого назвал хорьком, кто рыжий придурок, кто и к чьей матери должен катиться, после прогулки в наэлектризованном молчании до бара, я обнаружил себя в компании нахмурившегося Рона, снисходительно улыбавшегося Малфоя и трех кружек пива. Вяло попинав и без того избитую тему погоды, квиддича и предстоящих экзаменов в академии, Рон предложил взять пиво с собой и посидеть у меня, наивно надеясь, что тут-то Малфой и отстанет.  
— Гарри, почему Хорек продолжает за нами идти? — в конце концов взорвался он. Малфой тонко заулыбался, отчего у меня под ложечкой премерзко засосало. И почему я не пристукнул его на первом курсе?  
Потому что он просто не пришел на дуэль, подлый хорек.  
— Понимаешь, Рон… — заблеял я.  
— Мы живем вместе, — радостно закончил Малфой. Немая сцена, застрявшая где-то в книжном магазине, наконец-то догнала нас и наступила.  
Я просил Рона дышать, тряся его за отвороты куртки и одновременно примеряясь лягнуть Малфоя побольнее. Уизли бессмысленно смотрел куда-то в одну точку, молчание затягивалось, и я уже хотел было попросить Хорька применить Энервейт, как товарища расклинило.  
— Давно? — хрипло и очень тихо спросил он. Я не мог дотянуться ногой до Малфоя, что и дало тому возможность участливо сообщить, что уже четыре дня, как мы делим одну жилплощадь.  
И черт меня подери, если я знаю, почему следующим утром я проснулся с жутчайшим похмельем в кресле гостиной, а на диване обнаружился храпящий как два мотоциклетных двигателя Рон. Первый раз в жизни отшибло память после алкоголя. На кухне обнаружился Малфой — свежий, мать его, как огурец. Бодро меня поприветствовал, допил кофе и убежал на работу. Кое-как растолкал Рона, влил в него антипохмельное и кофе, выгнал на учебу. Он не сопротивлялся и ничего не спрашивал. Сам позавтракал (Малфой приготовил завтрак и оставил мне порцию!), насыпал корм Саурону, вымелся в магазин.  
Теперь пытаюсь выжать что-то из памяти о вчерашнем вечере, выговариваюсь бумаге. Вот уж действительно, жизнь бьет ключом прямо по голове.

**16 ноября.**  
Я никогда не думал, что такое в принципе может произойти. Когда я поражался отмороженности Малфоя в магазине мадам Малкин. Когда шел на первую в своей жизни дуэль с Хорьком и удирал потом от Филча по всему замку. Когда жалел, что Клювокрыл не откусил Малфою голову. Когда Хорек бегал за Отрядом Дамблдора в составе Инспекционной дружины. Когда он бесил меня день за днем. Когда я мечтал побить его головой об каменную кладку коридора в школе. Когда я твердо был уверен в том, что одно из предназначений метлы — отходить Малфоя метловищем по хребту… Я и помыслить не мог, что такое возможно. Короче, все думают, что мы с Малфоем живем вместе потому, что мы встречаемся. Спасибо, Рон, дружище.  
— Ты мой друг, я уважаю твой выбор, — заявил он мне. Я силился подобрать челюсть и не убить его на месте. — Может, ты перевоспитаешь Хорька, и я перестану хотеть его побить.  
— Мы живем в свободной стране, Гарри, — днем позже сказала Гермиона, тепло и ужасно понимающе мне улыбаясь. Конечно, она привыкла защищать всяких домовиков, почему бы не переключиться на Хорька? — Ты заслужил счастье и волен делать то, что хочешь.  
— Это странно, Гарри, — признался Невилл. — Ну… ты и Малфой… Он же такая задница, никогда мне не нравился. Но тебе виднее. Если что, обращайся, я подкину ему щупальце Тентакулы.  
— Фу, Гарри, — поморщилась Джинни, единственная разделявшая мое мнение относительно Хорька. — Кто угодно, но Малфой? Лучше б уж на Колина обратил внимание.  
Рыжая сорока всем разнесла эту новость на хвосте, словно особо заразную болячку. Умы поражаются один за другим. Я вою и готов лезть на стенку.  
Малфой старательно попадался мне на глаза в футболке с надписью «Улыбнись, если хочешь меня» и многозначительно ухмылялся. И когда стихийная магия впечатала его в книжный шкаф и погребла под книгами, я едва подавил порыв оставить все как есть и уйти из дома.  
— Психованный придурок, — констатировал Малфой сквозь ругательства, сопровождавшие каждое извлечение воткнувшейся в него книги. — Я не виноват, что твой Уизел кретин и алкоголик, верящий каждому слову. И что сплетничает он как бабка тоже не моя вина.  
Я молча выковыривал его из книг и помогал подняться.  
— Йод и пластырь в ящике у окна.  
— Ну-ка иди сюда.  
Я обернулся, уже открыв рот, чтобы посоветовать Малфою самому пойти куда-нибудь, как увидел, что он протягивает мне свою палочку.Я непроизвольно скрестил руки на груди, отгораживаясь от чокнутого Хорька, и спросил, в чем дело.  
— Залечи мне синяки.  
Краткий экскурс в недавнюю историю. Когда я в последний раз пытался использовать палочку, у колдомедика, курировавшего мое лечение, вылетели стекла из очков. К счастью, его глаза остались на месте, но на этом мои попытки колдовать прекратились.  
Я повторил Малфою, где находится пластырь, и принялся подбирать книги. После недолгой тишины за спиной раздался усталый вздох и шепоток заклинания. Книги выскочили у меня из рук, сами по себе становясь на полки. Я редко выхожу из себя. Обычно я использую все способы успокоиться: счет до бесконечности, аутотренинг «я не обращаю внимания на козлов», воображаю себе кристально прозрачную гладь воды, под которой находится лицо раздражающего меня человека. Но тогда я чувствовал себя здоровой рогатой зверюгой, перед мордой которой трясли красной тряпкой. Сволочь, как он может щеголять при мне магией, думал я, разворачиваясь и забирая палочку из рук Малфоя. Он спокойно смотрел на меня. Не улыбался, только чуть вздернул подбородок и протянул руку, на которой кровила ссадина. Ссадина также была на скуле, а еще, я полагаю, он нехило приложился затылком. А может он придурок с детства.  
Было странно вновь ощущать тепло дерева в руке. Тепло волшебной палочки. Тепло древка метлы. Все это было тщательно захоронено в моей памяти, но тут же легко всплыло наружу. Я честно постарался сосредоточиться, но слишком нервничал. Мое неуверенное «эванеско», к счастью для Малфоя, отлетело куда-то в сторону кухни и оглушительно звякнуло, вписавшись в сушилку для посуды. Я попытался было сунуть палочку Малфою если не в ухо, так в руку, но он толкнул меня в грудь и велел собраться и не дергаться.  
— Без руки хочешь остаться? — Я продолжал протягивать ему его гребаную волшебную палочку. — У Рона брат работает с драконами, могу организовать тебе экскурсию в загон.  
Я идиот, что согласился на вторую попытку. Чего я ждал? Чудесного излечения? Окутавшего меня света и ветра в лицо, знаете, как в фильмах, когда происходит что-то волшебное? Палочка заискрила и зашипела, Малфой зашипел с ней в унисон и схватился за руку. Я швырнул палочку куда-то в сторону дивана, и спустя десять минут обработанный мазью и замотанный бинтами Хорек остался в квартире, а я ушел куда глаза глядят.  
— Драко иногда приносил воду, когда нас держали в его поместье, — поделилась Луна, которую я утащил в кафе. — И вообще, никто из нас с ним не общался, чтобы узнать, что он из себя представляет.  
— Хорек, псих и придурок, — на правах сожителя сообщил я.  
В общем, план действий:  
1) прибить Рона;  
2) объяснить всем, что мы с Хорьком не пара;  
3) найти в себе силы выгнать раненого Малфоя взашей.

**17 ноября.**  
Выгон Малфоя из дома позорно провалился. Отсиживаюсь в магазине. Саурон хвостиком следует за Хорьком, спит у него на коленях, пока тот завтракает. Синяки затягиваются на Малфое как на собаке. Не спрашиваю, почему он не залечивает их магией, не хочу. Я стараюсь разговаривать с ним по минимуму: привет, пока, да, нет, свали в гостиницу.  
Ночью снилось, как я колдую. Все как днем: ощущение тепла в руке, только магия мне послушна. Чувство силы, чувство, что я снова целый, что я на своем месте.  
Не помню, что я делал во сне: залечивал Хорьку синяки или подвешивал его Левикорпусом.

**19 ноября.**  
Обрадовался было, что Малфоя наконец-то похитили инопланетяне, но нет, вернулся. Я уже примерялся выкинуть его зубную щетку и футболку, радовался, в общем, пока Саурон обнюхивал углы и заглядывал в ванную каждые полчаса в надежде, что оттуда выйдет его хоречье величество. И вот, пожалуйста. Явился. Хоть с хорошими новостями.  
— Через пару дней съеду от тебя, — заявил, — можешь вздохнуть спокойно.  
Я надеюсь, он не ожидал от меня фраз типа: «Да что ты, оставайся», «Мой дом — твой дом», «На кого ты нас оставляешь?». Под нами я имею в виду себя и Саурона. Он сразу облюбовал малфоевы колени и заурчал, когда тот стал чесать ему уши. А Рон за аналогичное действие чуть руки не лишился.  
К чести Малфоя, он все-таки спросил, должен ли платить за пребывание в моей квартире. Я ответил, что эту травму не компенсировать и всем имуществом Малфоев, так что просто пусть убирается побыстрее. Он сказал что-то про сложность найти в Хогвартсе укромный угол, но я не стал отвечать. Не хочу объяснять Хорьку, что когда-то я не стремился избегать общения с людьми, что после войны я наконец-то стал обычным человеком, оставшись при этом снова за бортом. Очередная муть, еще не хватало перед Малфоем эти сопли размазывать.  
По выходным я иногда отправляюсь на прогулку в парк, если есть настроение. Настроение было такое, что я готов был бежать куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от Малфоя. Не знаю, чем он меня так напрягает. Пока он не колдовал, я воспринимал его как деталь интерьера. Неужели я банально завидую? Неужели меня устраивает, когда со мной носятся и боятся при мне лишний раз воспользоваться палочкой?  
Только не опускаться в бездну самокопания.  
В последнее время мне чертовски везет, я уже писал об этом. И Малфой невероятно наглый — это я тоже упоминал. Я еще не писал, что мои графоманские наклонности начинают меня пугать. Я заводил дневник, во-первых, потому, что Гермиона заставила, а во-вторых, я планировал отделываться записями о том, как я поспал, что поел, что видел. Сейчас же сижу и выписываю каждую деталь в хронологическом порядке. Ужасно.  
В общем, Хорек поперся со мной в парк, там мы кормили уток. Зрелище отъевшихся комков перьев способно успокоить любого невротика, так что я вполне мирно вполуха слушал болтовню Малфоя и утиное кряканье. Не буду врать, что Малфой звучал приятнее. Было не ветрено, хотя и холодно, слышались утиные позывные, пальцы методично отламывали кусочки хлеба. Умиротворяюще. А когда Малфой решил попробовать хлеб и поднес ко рту руку, одна из уток кинулась на него, хлопая крыльями, и мое настроение поднялось до небес. Никогда не думал, что услышу, как Хорек визжит.

**20 ноября.**  
До сих пор подкалываю Малфоя. У него краснеют уши, хотя он изо всех сил старается выглядеть невозмутимым. Говорит, что посмотрел бы на меня, кинься мне в лицо потенциально заразная птица.  
Заметил, что я постоянно что-то пишу. Я сказал, что это дневник, мне нечего скрывать. Он спросил, упомянул ли я его платиновые волосы и серебристые глаза, когда описывал его. Потом увлекся, перечислил благородный профиль, тонкие пальцы, алебастровую кожу, точеные скулы и длинные ноги.  
— Еще обрати внимание и запиши, что у меня светлые волосы и темные брови. Это признак породы.  
Что за говнюк. Я попросил уточнить пробег, получил недоуменный взгляд и пояснил:  
— Напишу твою характеристику и отправлю в ближайший скаковой клуб, может тебя туда возьмут. Драко Малфой — великолепная скаковая кобыла.  
После обеда Малфой отгарцевал куда-то, вернулся только к вечеру. Собрал скудные пожитки, помял бока Саурону, тот даже затрещал от удовольствия.  
— Все, Поттер, спасибо за гостеприимство, редко встретишь такого потрясающе добродушного хозяина.  
— Редко встретишь такого приятного гостя, Малфой, эти три дня были просто незабываемы. Заходи еще, не стесняйся.  
— Знал, что тебе понравится, обязательно заскочу на чашечку чая.  
— Всенепременно.  
Мы раскланивались как китайские болванчики еще реплик пять, наконец Малфой странно дернул рукой и, помешкав, отчалил. Я закрыл дверь и вдохнул запах свободы — запах единоличного владения квадратными метрами. Саурон что-то невнятно проскрипел, косясь на дверь, а я уже радостно предвкушал дезинфекцию дивана и ритуальное сожжение малфоевой футболки.  
Руку он мне что ли пожать хотел, дернулся-то?


	5. Chapter 5

  
**30 ноября.**  
Можно было бы сделать вид, что я был чертовски занят, поэтому не писал столько времени в дневник. Но буду честным сам с собой. Мне просто чертовски не о чем было писать. Вчера был день рождения Билла, рыжий клан снова собрался вместе, а где все Уизли, там и пятое колесо в лице меня. Как всегда — еда горами, горячительные напитки рекой, а где эти самые напитки рекой — там и Рон Уизли в тандеме со своим развязавшимся языком.  
— Так вы с Малфоем расстались, Гарри?  
И тишина, слышно только, как сверчки стрекочут. И неважно, что неделю назад Рону было популярно объяснено, что еще раз — и будет очень больно и обидно. Смысла повторять поддатому Рону что-то в сотый раз не было, так что я просто досидел вечер в своем углу с тарелкой салата и стаканом огневиски, вежливо улыбаясь. Почему каждое десятое утро у меня начинается с жестокого похмелья? Помнится, Билл еще сказал, что я могу обращаться к нему, если что, он тогда скрутит Малфоя в бараний рог. Хотя мне кажется, что эффективнее искать заступничества у Чарли: от Хорька тогда горстка пепла останется — привет от выросшего Норберта, то есть Норберты, нечего было гадить на первом курсе. Опять Малфой в моем дневнике, что ты будешь делать. Как в школе: Малфой что-то чудит, а мне больше всех надо выяснить, что именно.  
Саурон теперь спит на мне, а иногда, когда ему удается, обвивается вокруг моей головы и урчит. Отдать его Малфою может?  
Понятия не имею, где он теперь. В квартире напротив постоянно шныряют рабочие, будят меня утром звуками дрели, еще неделя — и недосып достигнет своего апогея, я вздернусь на собственных шнурках.  
Потянулась череда совместных попоек. Вчера Билл, через неделю день рождения у Колина, потом Рождество. Выбор подарков. Терпеть это дело не могу, никогда не угадываю, разве что Рону и Гермионе. Но тут и фантазия не нужна: первому хоть доску от трибун подари, а второй — книгу, чем увесистее, тем лучше.  
Просто любопытство: чему бы обрадовался Малфой? Домовому эльфу? Человеческому рабу? Голове какого-нибудь маггла? Разрешению на отстрел? А я? Чего бы хотел я? Становлюсь как Дамблор: можно подарить мне пару носков, потому что я понятия не имею, чего хочу.  
Саурон принялся точить когти об диван, нет никакого желания заниматься его воспитанием.

**1 декабря.**  
Первый день зимы ознаменовался выпавшим снегом и осознанием того, что у меня нет зимней куртки и ботинок. Пришлось тащиться в торговый центр за теплой шкурой, чтобы не отдать концы в середине декабря, хотя это решило бы проблему с рождественскими подарками.  
Магазины еще в ноябре обмотались мишурой, всюду искусственные елки, по залам шастают счастливые магглы, все мигает и переливается, как только умудрились намотать километры гирлянд повсюду? Может, у них в штате есть парочка магов? Я бы сверзнулся со стремянки еще на подходе к первой колонне.  
Нет ничего более тоскливого, чем перспектива перемерить триста девяносто четыре шмотки.  
Кажется, только на седьмой тряпке с убийственным ценником судьба сжалилась надо мной и решила добить.  
— Кузен перестал снабжать тебя одеждой?  
Если бы не недремлющее око Г.А.В.Н.Э., я бы завел домовика, назвал его Малфой и не мешал бы ему себя наказывать. Что угодно — прищемлять уши печной дверцей, прижигать пальцы утюгом, перечить Гермионе.  
Я отозвался, что давно уже, решил не спорить. Вряд ли он отвалит, так хоть силы приберегу для финального рывка куда-нибудь в окно. А потом бежать, бежать домой. Впрочем, на этом Малфой решил остановиться. Но уходить не спешил.  
— У тебя нет никаких срочных дел?  
— Нет.  
— Как жаль. Я надеялся, ты просто поздороваться подошел.  
— Так что ты тут все-таки делаешь?  
— Пришел купить молока и хлеба.  
— Супермаркет на первом этаже.  
— Спасибо, Малфой, а то я совсем заблудился. Пойду, пожалуй.  
Ситуация была хуже не придумаешь: Хорек застукал меня за покупкой шмоток и, ко всему прочему, еще и выглядел как эти модели с обложек журналов. Ненавижу мерзавца.  
Малфой пожевал губу, помолчал, а потом вдруг предложил:  
— Могу помочь с выбором одежды. Обещаю не смеяться.  
У меня еще был шанс отказаться. Сказать, что сбегаю за молоком, пожалуй, и домой пойду, а то Саурон заждался своего верного раба, домовика Гарри. Но я этого не сделал. И я хочу записать и, если что, поклясться на чем-нибудь, что Малфой действительно не смеялся. Более того, он отгонял норовящих заглянуть в примерочную девушек (конечно, в этот момент я находился в унизительной позе человека, застрявшего в штанине собственных джинсов). Критически оглядывал меня с ног до головы и кивал, если вещь мне подходила, и кривился, если нет.  
— На тебе это сидит как на корове седло, снимай.  
— По каким кривым лекалам магглы шьют себе тряпки?  
— У тебя лицо желтое от этого свитера, не подходит.  
Малфой явно нашел себя. Ему бы в какое-нибудь маггловское шоу устроиться критиком, он бы там оторвался по полной. У этого носки не в тон галстуку, у того шнурки криво завязаны, тот вообще лицом не вышел, всех в котел. Объявить носящих красное с зеленым вне закона. Ввести принудительное использование геля для волос. Устраивать публичную порку за круглые очки.  
Ладно, что-то я увлекся. Малфой оказался действительно полезен и, спасибо ему огромное, очень даже выносим. Без него я бы схватил первую попавшуюся тряпку и ходил бы пугалом, а теперь мало того, что я являюсь обладателем нормальной куртки, так еще и джинсами прибарахлился.  
Не очень хочу думать о том, почему Малфой заставил меня перемерить кучу вариантов штанов. Тем более не хочу думать, почему я соглашался раз за разом.

**4 декабря.**  
Говнюк повадился ходить в мой магазин. Это я о Малфое, если что. В моей жизни два говнюка: это Саурон и Малфой. Один ждет меня дома (тешу себя мыслью, что ждет), второй за час до закрытия книжного приходит, кидает пальто с шарфом в кресло и идет шариться по полкам. Предупредил его, что если загнет хоть один уголок, устрою ему беспалочковый Круциатус. Малфой лишь присвистнул и снова уткнулся в книгу. Он ждет, пока я закрою магазин, а потом тащит меня в какую-нибудь кафешку.  
— У меня кусок в горло не лезет, пока твоя рожа маячит у меня перед глазами, Малфой.  
— Кофе попьешь, Поттер, тебе не привыкать питаться воздухом.  
Я открыто ему хамлю, а он проезжается по моему детству у Дурслей. Идиллия. Я рассказал, что в квартиру напротив въехала молодая пара, которая слишком бурно совокупляется, поэтому утром мне можно не заводить будильник. Малфой посоветовал отомстить, я сказал, что Саурон обгадит мне всю обувь в квартире, если я кого-нибудь притащу.  
— Что-то не припомню, чтобы он метил территорию, пока я жил у тебя.  
Я пожал плечами и предположил, что это потому, что они с ним из одной змеиной кладки, а ворон ворону глаз не выклюет.  
Еще поделился, что скоро у Колина день рождения. Что Колин все еще неровно ко мне дышит (Малфой радостно отпустил целый ворох остроумных, по его мнению, замечаний). Что едва ли не лезет ко мне на коленки, особенно когда выпьет.  
— В общем, ты хорошо показал себя в магазине, ни одна консультантка не добралась до моего тела. Не хочешь составить мне компанию?  
Малфой пожал плечами и признался, что не отказался бы увидеть, как Криви лезет ко мне на колени. Я объяснил, что мне как раз нужно, чтобы Малфой этого не допустил.  
— Грудью встану на твою защиту. Паду смертью храбрых под натиском Криви.  
Короче говоря, я понятия не имею, что делаю. И Гермионе не расскажешь, чтобы по рукам и голове надавала. Почему именно Малфой? Почитал про импринтинг. Все сходится: я увидел малфоевский клюв, запечатление произошло, процесс необратим. Проклятая я утка.  
Еще Саурона второй раз за день тошнит шерстью. Как никогда жалею, что не могу колдовать.

**5 декабря.**  
Страшно сглазить, но напишу, что я уже которую ночь сплю как убитый. Ложусь в кровать, и меня просто отключает, как будто кто-то кнопку нажал. Днем все такое яркое, четкое, с ума сойти.  
Этот вытащил меня за подарком Колину.  
— А то некрасиво выйдет, — говорит. — Полезет Криви к тебе на колени, а ты с пустыми руками.  
Я уже не пытаюсь его ударить, все равно он не заткнется. Если показать ему, что подначки меня цепляют, он только сильнее фонтанировать остротами начнет.  
— Или, в крайнем случае, бросишь подарок куда-нибудь в сторону, а когда Криви отвлечется, сбежишь.  
Малфой невероятно бледная поганка. Из-за контраста с его шарфом это особенно сильно заметно. Как можно быть таким бледным? Если закинуть его на крайний север, то он может как медведь маскироваться: прикроет лапой синяки под глазами — и где же, где же Малфой?  
— Я полагал, что ты поможешь мне отбиться.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что в наш век торговых отношений тебе это будет дорого стоить?  
— Можешь когда угодно заходить в магазин и читать любые книги.  
По-моему, я пишу в таком тоне потому, что до сих пор допускаю мысль, что дневник когда-нибудь попадет Гермионе в руки. Она его пролистает, увидит, что все в порядке, Поттера воротит от Малфоя, врачей звать не надо, зелья принимаются по расписанию, рецидивов нет и не намечается.

**7 декабря.**  
Не знаю, что писать, как писать, зачем. Гермиона не прочитает, я скорее себе руку отрежу, чем дам ей эту тетрадку. Тоже мне терапия.  
День рождения Колина праздновался в волшебном кафе в центре города. У нас с Малфоем был жаркий спор на тему того, как туда добираться. Лезть в общественный транспорт он наотрез отказался, поэтому мы немного прошлись пешком, а когда стало ясно, что опаздываем, пришлось аппарировать. Признаюсь, к Перси прижиматься было менее неловко, все-таки почти что родственник.  
Колин был рад подарку, заулыбался и расцвел, пока не увидел Малфоя. Тот поздравил его с днем рождения, руку ненавязчиво положил мне на талию. Как хорошо, что по бумаге не узнать, как у меня горят уши, пока я это описываю. Звучит как пошлый дамский роман. А потом он задрал на мне юбку и впился пальцами в бедро, ну да, конечно. К счастью, никто никуда не впивался. Оставив растерянного Колина с бутылочкой волшебного проявителя фотографий (с его помощью и с помощью некоторых махинаций с омутом памяти можно оживлять маггловские фотографии) в обнимку, мы присоединились к остальным празднующим. Среди присутствующих я идентифицировал неизвестно с кем пришедшую Паркинсон, и совесть перестала меня мучить. Я мало того, что пришел и в очередной раз разбил Колину сердце, так еще и Малфоя с собой привел. Рон и Гермиона, с которыми мы договорились встретиться уже на вечеринке, сделали вид, что ничего странного не происходит.  
Дальше все пошло по накатанной: оживленная болтовня, выпивка, тосты за именинника, потом все разбились на парочки и отвальсировали кто куда. Малфой сидел рядом и цедил что-то из бокала, изредка вставляя какие-то реплики. Оказывается, он может общаться и с другими людьми, не оскорбляя их, не только со мной. То есть, меня он постоянно подкалывает, но не злобно.  
Вечер протекал довольно мирно, никто меня не дергал, угрызений совести по поводу скучающего Малфоя я не испытывал, жил же он у меня неделю и не заморачивался. Я уже было успокоился, решив, что все, теперь целый год можно жить спокойно, как рядом с нашей веселой компанией нарисовался Колин. Пригласил потанцевать. Малфой сказал: «Отличная идея» и потащил меня в гущу толпы. Ужасно стыдно перед Колином, но я не могу который год терпеть, как он пожирает меня глазами. Я тоже человек, мне неудобно. Может быть, так он успокоится. К тому же это все Малфой виноват, я планировал просто спрятаться за него, если что. Кто же знал, что так получится.  
По-моему, я рассказываю это, чтобы не писать о другом. Что я танцевал сегодня с Малфоем, что все это видели. Это было как аппарация, только гораздо дольше и под музыку. Во мне боролись мальчик из чулана, требовавший отпихнуть от себя Малфоя и спасти личное пространство, и тот Поттер, которому это, о боже мой, нравилось. В итоге Поттер задвинул мальчика в чулан. Нос пьяного Малфоя уткнулся мне в шею. Мурашки на спине собрались в армию и устроили небольшое землетрясение. Стоит самому себе признаться, что на день рождения к Колину я мог просто не идти. Я тварь дрожащая, но имею право пресекать домогательства. На самом деле это было отличным предлогом провести время с Малфоем.  
Потом все было, как говорит Луна, весьма прозаично. Включили свет, Колин объявил вторую часть мерлезонского балета — игру в «правда или вызов». Все это жутко подозрительно выглядело, поэтому я попросил Малфоя аппарировать меня в магазин. Именно в магазин, а не в квартиру, потому что мальчик с ноги вынес дверь чулана, когда включился свет. Малфой все понял, призвал магией наши вещи и уже через пару секунд натягивал пальто и шарф в моем магазине. Сказал, что Криви закажет его киллеру. Перед уходом, поколебавшись, подошел и поцеловал. Едва ощутимо, просто коснулся. Нет, на бумаге это все слишком похоже на дешевый любовный роман. А моя жизнь похожа на какой-то постмодернистский абсурд, пародию. Я жду, что вот-вот окружающие сорвут маски и все окажется не тем, что я себе представлял.

**8 декабря.**  
Просто нужно смириться с тем, что дневник должен носить название «Заметки о Малфое». Смириться, что Гарри Поттер — это определенное количество фунтов самокопания и проблем на пустом месте.  
В магазин заходил Рон, улыбался.  
— Вчера ты танцевал с Малфоем.  
— Угу.  
— А потом вы аппарировали.  
— Угу.  
Не объяснять же ему, что я не с Малфоем страстно совокупляться бежал, а от Колина спасался? В этой ситуации я — тот мальчик, который кричал: «Волки, волки!», во второй раз мне уже никто не поверит.  
Сейчас всего восемь часов вечера, а за окном как будто порошок мгновенной тьмы рассыпали. Саурон медитирует над миской с кормом. Задницу отъел такую, что скоро она в лоток не влезет.  
Весь день (не ври хоть сам себе) ждал, что колокольчик на двери тренькнет, впуская в магазин Малфоя. Ан нет. Оскорбился, видимо, из-за отказа. Это же Малфой, к нему, наверное, все бегут, виляя хвостом. Потом он зажимает их в подъездах, а через неделю не помнит даже имени.  
Ого, Поттер, а ты романтик, тебе прогулки под луной подавай, за ручки подержаться и поклясться в вечной любви. И откуда ты такой красивый свалился?  
Пойду спать. Еще в Хогвартсе заметил, что если хочется вздернуться прямо на гриффиндорском галстуке, надо просто поспать, тогда упадочнические настроения притупляются.

**9 декабря.**  
Не знаю, с каких пор моим психотерапевтом заделалась Луна. Не к Джинни же мне бежать советоваться, не к Гермионе и не дай бог к Рону. Вчера он уже продемонстрировал мне свой триумф человека, который оказался прав.  
— А Чжоу, как же Чжоу? — вопрошал я, цепляясь за жизнь своей хрипящей гетеросексуальности. — А Джинни?  
Луна мяла вилочкой шоколадный торт и ласково мне улыбалась. Наверное, именно так смотрят на своих пациентов врачи.  
— Чжоу встречается с капитаном «Стоунхейвенских сорок».  
— Ты очень чуткая, Луна.  
— А с Джинни вы вроде как друзья.  
— Но Малфой, Луна, Малфой! — заламывал я руки. Луна пожимала плечами и отправляла в рот шоколадное крошево:  
— А Малфой сложный и нелюдимый. Он не выдал тебя Сам-Знаешь-Кому…  
— Может он близорукий?  
— И помогал нам в поместье. Не думаю, что он много кого к себе подпускает.  
— У меня есть другая информация.  
— Это только видимость. Сам посуди, зачем ему прикрывать тебя на дне рождения Колина? Ему ничего не стоило тебя подставить и наблюдать, как ты выкручиваешься.  
Обо всем этом я уже думал, Луна не сказала мне ничего нового.  
— И вообще, что-то в этом есть. Ты нравишься тому, кто терпеть не может всех остальных.  
— Ну я же избранный.  
Интересно, он вообще из страны уехал? Убежал к канадской границе? Может его правда Колин прикончил с криком "не достанься же ты никому"?


	6. Chapter 6

**10 декабря.**  
Решил провести генеральную уборку в магазине. Вытереть пыль, раскидать по местам книги, которые покупатели куда попало ставят, обычно мне лень сразу этим заниматься. Монотонная механическая работа, фитнес опять же — по стремянке туда-сюда лазать. То что доктор прописал. Со стремянки не упал ни разу — вот что значит самый молодой ловец столетия. А вот полка с подарочными изданиями грохнулась, и одна из книг пропахала мне щеку острым углом — это ничего не значит, надо было вбивать гвозди нормально. Матерился и искал мало-мальски чистую тряпку, нашел одноразовые салфетки. Остановил кровь, доубирался, ушел домой.  
Забавно, как Саурон нюхает воздух, когда я прихожу, словно это не я его подобрал и пригрел, а он меня. Видимо, в моей жизни не может пустовать вакансия существа, источающего презрение.  
  
**11 декабря.**  
Порез на щеке немного опух, теперь я щеголяю драматичной эффектной раной от скулы к губе. Очень мужественно. Чувствую себя Грозным Глазом, надо почаще убираться в магазине, к концу года мне понадобится деревянная нога.  
Наверное, мне надо было еще второго дня упасть и приложиться лицом к любому острому объекту. Главное — выглядеть максимально жалко. Малфой, как зверь, идет на запах крови. И как Малфой — на вкус чужого унижения.  
Я уже стал потихоньку закапывать надежду снова его увидеть, поэтому футболка на мне была мятая, волосы с одной стороны тщательно уложены, потому что я спал на этой стороне с мокрой головой, а с другой стороны торчали вызывающе вольно. Ну и порез. Я привык ходить в магазин для того, чтобы посидеть в тишине и почитать книги, изредка продавая что-нибудь. И я не пал еще так низко, чтобы ожидать появления Малфоя при полном параде.  
Все как в фильме. Я зачитался, колокольчик звякнул — я не отреагировал, Малфой кашлянул — я отвлекся от книги. Поприветствовал меня, принялся снимать шарф. Я соврал: я достиг дна, дорогой дневник, мне нравится, как он снимает шарф. Заметил мой порез, отпустил средней язвительности шутку, подошел. Я мог бы для протокола и для Гермионы написать, что я вжался в кресло, а потом вообще спрятался за него, что мой указующий перст намекнул Малфою на дверь, но я уже решил, что Гермиона прочитает эти записи только через мой труп. Я даже не дернулся, когда он дотронулся до моей щеки. Спросил у меня, можно ли залечить порез заклинанием и не подорвет ли нас обоих моя стихийная магия. Я честно сказал, что если подорвет, то только его. Малфой сказал: «Ну и ладно» и достал палочку. По щеке прошлась теплая волна, потом я посмотрел на него, а он на меня, и радужка у него, оказывается, цвет меняет буквально за мгновение, и маленький шрам на брови есть, а потом я закрыл глаза, потому что целоваться с открытыми мне неловко.  
Малфой сказал, что ему пришлось разгребать дела на работе, в подробности не вдавался, и нет, я ни в коем случае не спрашивал, где его носило все эти дни. Еще он сказал, что у меня на голове черт знает что и ему это нравится — гармонирует с моей пожеванной футболкой. Предположил, что ее пожевала та же корова, что с утра прилизывала мне волосы с одной стороны.  
Я наконец-то могу дать ему подзатыльник, схватить за нос, поцеловать… Простор для действий.  
Завтра он собирается куда-то меня потащить, делал таинственный вид.  
  
**12 декабря.**  
Я просто чудовищно хочу спать, в крови все еще бегает алкоголь, но надо записать.  
Малфой вытащил меня на ярмарку в Бирмингеме. Отдельная история — это как я уговаривал его отказаться от аппарации и хоть раз в жизни не побрезговать маггловским транспортом. По малфоевским меркам он согласился довольно быстро. И был очень удивлен, узнав, что на самом деле Хогвартс-экспресс работает по той же схеме, что и маггловские поезда. После бессонной ночи я отключился в вагоне и все два часа проспал, используя Малфоя как подушку. Он эффектно снимает шарф и у него очень удобные плечи.  
Я склонен думать, что в этом году у меня самое рождественское настроение за последние несколько лет. Мы весь день ходили мимо лавочек со всякими рождественскими штуками, пили глинтвейн, потому что было чертовски холодно, ели какие-то немецкие сосиски, Малфой обляпался горчицей и свистящим шепотом ругался, потому что кругом были магглы и нельзя было достать палочку. Экспроприировал у продавца пачку салфеток, совместными усилиями пытались реанимировать малфоевское пальто, надеюсь, ничья психика не пострадала, когда мы снова начали целоваться. Жалею, что не могу заколдовать дневник, чтобы из него вылезал василиск и ел любого, кто пытается в тетрадку заглянуть.  
Малфоя шокировала лосиная поющая голова. Он долго не мог поверить, что это не магия, а техника, что не надо вызывать отряд стирателей памяти, потому что кто-то сдал магглам все магическое сообщество. На обратном пути, к моей вящей радости, он напевал: «О, елочка, о, елочка, верны нам твои ветки».  
К вечеру все было в огнях гирлянд, звучала рождественская музыка, пахло гвоздикой, корицей и сосисками (ужасное сочетание, но парадоксально праздничное). Малфой пал жертвой маркетинга и купил мне елочные шарики, которые на самом деле были елочными елочками. А потом я решил, что от жизни нужно брать все, и нашел Малфою в подарок самый дурацкий шарф с мультяшными овцами. Вручил ему коробку с елочками, обмотал шею поверх уже имеющегося шарфа.  
— Изощренная месть, — оценил он, скосив глаза к подбородку и пытаясь разглядеть овец. Я утешил его тем, что зато шарф зеленый, и забрал елочки.  
На самом деле, это самый запоминающийся день со времен моего первого Рождества в Хогвартсе. Малфой шел рядом в идиотском шарфе, мычал «Мы желаем вам счастливого Рождества», и у него были горячие руки.  
Саурон минут пять сидел на кухонном столе перед купленным шоколадным Санта Клаусом и трогал его лапой. Обертка шуршала, Саурон шипел в ответ и сверкал глазами. Рождество витает в воздухе.  
  
**14 декабря.**  
Украсил магазин к Рождеству. Описание того, как я пытался протянуть гирлянду по стеллажам, чтобы провода хватило, достойно отдельной тетрадки. Для разнообразия, в этот раз на меня ничего не упало.  
Гермиона к зимним экзаменам не вылазит из учебников. Вот оно — воплощение неизменности. Рон ищет подарки к Рождеству, а за книги сядет за пару ночей до сдачи, как у него только нервы выдерживают три года подобной учебы?  
Молли уже забронировала мне место за рождественским столом, теперь думаю, как выкручиваться. Отказаться не могу, какие планы у Малфоя — не знаю. Может быть, он вообще решит дома отмечать, с матерью и высшим светом, понятия не имею, как у них заведено.  
У Луны новые сережки размером с винную пробку в виде оленей с красными носами. От вина, не иначе. Пора прекращать использовать в качестве единиц измерения алкогольную тару. Будь у Саурона голос, он бы кричал: «Хочу, хочу!» и тянулся бы к ним лапами.  
Их встреча с Малфоем вышибла бы слезу даже из Рона.  
  
**15 декабря.**  
Наблюдаю странную закономерность: когда Малфой в качестве раздражающего элемента появился в моей жизни, я только о нем в дневнике и писал. Целые страницы были посвящены тому, как он мне мешает. Потом он исчез, и поток графомании иссяк. Сейчас он снова почти во всем. На полке стоит книга, которую он читал, на его табуретке на кухне Саурон спит, коробка с елочками на столе лежит нераспечатанная, а я не знаю, что писать. Меня к нему тянет, и, насколько я могу судить, его ко мне тоже. Что еще добавить? Волосы у него электризуются, когда он свитер снимает, такое пушистое светлое облако волос с Малфоем где-то внизу. Ему нравится ко мне прикасаться: челку с глаз уберет, за плечи возьмет, проходя мимо меня к полке в магазине, а раньше бы он меня не коснулся даже ради того, чтобы морду разбить, магией же удобнее.  
Гермиона бы обязательно назвала мне все причины в алфавитном порядке, начиная с Дурслей, заканчивая чуланом. Приплела бы всех своих Фрейдов и популярно, с рисунками и диаграммами, объяснила мне мою природу и природу моих… моего пристрастия. Вместо этого мне приходится идти по приборам, потому что это раньше было проще — кто ведущий, а кто ведомый, жизнь вокруг, люди и фильмы по телевизору — большой самоучитель. А теперь повсюду один только Малфой, и что с ним делать, я познаю в самом процессе. Это довольно занимательно, хоть и утомительно — бояться сделать что-то не так. В очередной раз стоит отдать ему должное: он легко обходит все острые углы и уводит меня от них подальше. Как будто пришельцы прилетели, забрали с собой того зализанного выскочку из моего прошлого и заменили его на нормального Драко Малфоя. Этот Малфой хоть иногда и просится на затрещину, но только в допустимых пределах. Когда занимает ванную на час, трясет синей игрушечной мышью над моими торчащими из-под одеяла ногами, чтобы Саурон на них бросился. Но не когда мы вдвоем.  
Нет, черта с два эта тетрадка будет носить бодрое название «Эротико-юмористические зарисовки из жизни Г. Дж. Поттера»  
Спросил у него, куда он подался после того, как сгорела квартира. Оказалось, в поместье. Попытка жить самостоятельно провалилась с треском, не выдержав мощи маггловской техники. Прогресс победил Малфоя.  
  
**20 декабря.**  
Неделька была насыщена беготней по магазинам в попытках докупить подарки. В книжный неожиданно повалили толпы покупателей, пришлось даже звонить поставщикам, потому что полки пустеют на глазах. Было очень трудно подавить в себе желание повесить на двери табличку «закрыто».  
Саурон простыл. Кашляет. Сначала я подумал, что он умирает, когда услышал эти звуки. Или что его тошнит. Мысленно прикинул, что больше не надо будет за ним убирать, хоть и жалко зверюшку. Зверюшка кашлянула еще пару раз, мрачно на меня посмотрела и спряталась под диван. Заскочившему на огонек Малфою поступило задание удержать замотанного в полотенце Саурона ценой собственной жизни, пока я вливал в пасть, из которой доносился утробный вой, перцовое зелье.  
— Он копыта не двинет? — спросил Малфой, выпуская пулей ринувшегося под диван кота.  
— Своевременный вопрос и поистине аристократический набор лексики.  
На четвертый прием лекарства Саурона стало просто невозможно отловить. Подонок двумя прыжками заскакивал на стол, а оттуда на платяной шкаф, забивался в угол и угрожающе подвывал, пресекая любые покушения. В итоге мы махнули на него рукой, решив подождать денек. Или зелье подействовало, или Саурон решил не нарываться, но пока я вообще не слышу от него никаких звуков.  
  
**21 декабря.**  
Вечер обещал быть романтическим. Малфой притащил вино и специи, за окном было холодно и падали эти белые мелкие штуки, вскоре в квартире запахло гвоздикой и корицей, я планировал приобщить одного чистокровку к кинематографу, а потом в дверь постучали. Стоило ее открыть, как в квартиру ворвались трое: ель, Рон и Гермиона.  
— Что у нас для тебя есть! — радостно гудела елка голосом Рона. — Самую пушистую выбрали!  
Прорвавшаяся через хвойную стену Гермиона заметила стоявшего в проеме кухонной двери Малфоя и едва заметно сникла.  
— Мы невовремя, прости, Гарри. Рон, поставь ее наконец куда-нибудь, ты меня всю исколол!  
Рон пристроил елку у стены, крякнул, увидев Малфоя, стрельнул в мою сторону глазами, но промолчал, слава богу. Гермиона тараторила, что нужно поставить дерево в ведро с водой, туда добавить пару таблеток аспирина, тогда простоит подольше. Они не знали, что у меня гости, иначе бы зашли в другой день, а когда я велел им раздеваться и проходить, замахала руками: «Нет-нет, мы уже пошли!». Я оглянулся на Малфоя, и тот пришел на помощь, заявив, что пусть они не рассчитывают спихнуть установку ели на него, потому что он ни разу в жизни этим не занимался. Гермиона и Рон для проформы помялись, но все же остались. Малфой вызвался сходить еще за бутылкой вина, но Уизли замотал головой и жестом фокусника вытащил из пальто огневиски.  
Гермиона трансфигурировала из пластикового ведра подставку для елки, вызвав у Рона и Драко недоумение.  
— Мама всегда наколдовывала снежный сугроб, — пробормотал Рон, — снег был холодный, как настоящий. Его еще если в камин бросить, он фейерверком взрывался…  
— Чары нужно обновлять, — ответила Гермиона, виновато на меня посмотрев.  
— Я могу этим заняться, — отозвался Малфой, невозмутимо отпив из бокала глинтвейн и проигнорировав растерянный взгляд Рона.  
Потом Рон пытался наколдовать фирменный моллин сугроб, после чего елка упала прямо на Малфоя. Уизли божился, что он случайно. Гермиона зафиксировала дерево в подставке, а уже сверху Рон сварганил снег. А потом выяснилось, что из елочных игрушек у меня только та коробочка с елками, подаренная Малфоем.  
— Ты елку вообще не наряжаешь что ли? — спросил он.  
— Как-то обходился без нее, — развел я руками. Зачем мне она? Ее нужно купить, установить, обвешать игрушками, а потом убирать все снова в коробку, хранить где-то. Вообще мне кажется, что наряжать елку перед Рождеством — это процесс, который дает остро почувствовать свое одиночество.  
Решение было найдено снова Гермионой: она спросила, нет ли у меня каких-нибудь скрепок или кнопок, любой канцелярской мелочи. Их у меня не оказалось ни одной, поэтому пришлось опускаться до кражи.  
— Как он это жрет вообще? — скривился Рон, осторожно понюхав кошачий корм. Саурон предусмотрительно прятался в моей спальне: он уже усвоил, что наш с Малфоем тандем в последнее время не сулит ему ничего хорошего. Наверное, его черное сердце разбито на тысячи осколков. Если оно вообще у него есть, в чем я лично сомневаюсь.  
В общем, эти трое трансфигурировали кошачий корм в елочные игрушки. Если кто-то захочет узнать о роли абсурда в моей жизни, я расскажу ему этот случай. Гермиона наколдовала всякие звездочки, полумесяцы, красивые пухлые шары с рожденственскими сюжетами, светящиеся огоньки вместо электрической гирлянды. Благодаря Рону на елке появился «Нимбус-2000», остроконечная шляпа, парочка кособоких шишек кислотного зеленого цвета. Малфой решил было увильнуть, но Рон насильно сунул ему горсть корма в руки, не слушая ругательств. К кислотным шишкам прибавился соплохвост. Малфой сказал, что у него нет вдохновения, и наколдовал пару снежинок в качестве компенсации. Рон хотел было трансфигурировать галету в хорька, но Гермиона не дала. Нарядив мне елку, они ушли, не слушая моих уговоров. Малфой остался.  
Он хмурится, когда спит. Тянет на себя одеяло, обвивая его руками и ногами, утыкается мне лбом в плечо. Разбудить его невозможно. Даже если вувузелу поднести к самому его уху и изо всех сил дунуть, он только перевернется на другой бок. Я этим пользуюсь и пишу в дневник.  
Наконец-то меня начинает клонить в сон. Пойду отбирать одеяло.  
  
**22 декабря.**  
Кот ходит вокруг елки и подозрительно ее обнюхивает. Тоже понюхал, кормом вроде не пахнет. Хотя кто знает, у котов обоняние острее. Надеюсь, Саурон не решит сожрать что-нибудь с елки, мне не хватает только походов к ветеринару.  
Пытался колдовать, пока Малфой бегал по своим очень важным делам. Двадцать минут мучил несчастную кошачью галету. Непосредственно колдовство заняло буквально минут десять — дольше я собирался с духом и уговаривал себя, что если ничего не выйдет, то и черт с ним. И каждый раз, когда заклинание улетало в стену, в книжную полку, звякало посудой и прожигало дыру в шторах, я чувствовал себя никчемным куском дерьма. Остановился лишь тогда, когда лампочка в люстре разлетелась в пыль. Остаток вечера потратил на уборку. Саурон шипит на пылесос, хвост у него пушится на пределе возможностей.  
И что это, скажите на милость? Проснувшееся самолюбие? Без магии я чувствую себя неполноценным? Влияние Малфоя? Почему в последнее время я ни об одной проблеме не могу поговорить с Гермионой?  
  
**23 декабря.**  
Господи помилуй. Малфой не собирается праздновать Рождество с семьей. Он собирается праздновать его со мной. Так как у семьи Уизли на меня идентичные малфоевским планы, Рон предложил (кажется, его подменили, после Рождества нужно будет заняться поисками настоящего Рона), чтобы он присоединился к празднованию в Норе. Когда я передал Малфою приглашение, у него был такой вид, словно он собирается чихнуть. Тем не менее, да, это Рождество готовится стать последним в моей жизни, потому что он согласился. Спаси меня, Санта Клаус.  
Кошачья галета стойко держится. Заклинание рикошетом угодило в малфоевского соплохвоста. Теперь в моем доме только один соплохвост — Саурон.

**25 декабря.**  
Коротко о событиях. Артур открыл для себя удивительный мир маггловских петард, разбил кухонные часы, был выгнан с пиротехникой на улицу. Молли до сих пор с ним не разговаривает. Рон поджег себе брови. Теми же петардами. Гермиона смеялась до слез, это все пунш, Рон с ней тоже не разговаривает. Драко свалился в пруд в саду, отказался от очищающих заклинаний, ушел в дом отмываться. Молли велела передать ему сухую одежду, Малфой втащил меня в ванную. «Поможешь мне переодеться», — сказал он, блестя глазами. Не думаю, что это были симптомы начинающейся простуды. Он был красный и мокрый после душа, пьяный от пунша, в общем, хорошо, что всем было не до нас, потому что одна из петард угодила в сарай для метел. Рон рассказывал, что только и видно было метнувшуюся рыжую молнию — это Джинни кинулась спасать своего коня.  
Подарки всем понравились, понятия не имею, как буду выкручиваться на будущий год. Маггловский иллюстрированный анатомический справочник Гермиона листала весь вечер. «Достойная замена общению с Уизелом», — пробормотал Малфой. Рон сначала нацепил на себя новые вратарские перчатки, но после инцидента с петардами унес их в спальню. Джинни от меня получила миниатюрную коллекцию метел, поцеловала в щеку под непроницаемым взглядом Драко. Непроницаемый — это он так думал. Я удивляюсь, как Джинни не примерзла ко мне как к какому-нибудь фонарному столбу. Артур как ребенок радовался маггловскому плееру с набором дисков. Чувствую, следующую неделю буду играть роль консультанта.  
Нас с Малфоем не выпустили из Норы, отправили спать в бывшую комнату Билла. Рон оторвался от созерцания своей безбровости и напомнил Драко о необходимости заглушающих чар и важности безопасного секса. Возмущенный взгляд Гермионы он принципиально проигнорировал.  
Артур теперь в опале. Если часы и брови можно простить, то Джинни раз пять за вечер и утро повторила, что никогда больше не оставит в этом доме метлу без противопожарных заклинаний.  
Трудно писать, буквы скачут. Рон зовет раздавить на троих бутылочку огневиски. «На четверых», — кисло поправляется он, махнув рукой Малфою.

**27 декабря.**  
Подарив Малфою самопишущее, самозаправляющееся, самозатачивающееся перо с автоисправлением, я трижды проклял свою богатую фантазию. А что еще я мог ему подарить? Издание «Природной знати» или «Грязнокровки: как распознать их»? Или «Биографию Гарри Поттера»? К перу прилагалась коробка шоколада размером с «Историю Хогвартса».  
Такое ощущение, что когда я нервничаю, я начинаю перечислять все известные мне книги. «Эт пталогия», — сказал бы огневиски голосом Рона.  
Мерзавец подарил мне домовика. Мы вернулись ко мне домой, ничто не предвещало беды. С Малфоем всегда так — обманчивое чувство безопасности. А потом он сказал, что у него есть для меня подарок, щелкнул пальцами, на ковре возник домовик в глумливой футболке с изображением молнии и представился:  
— Домовик Потти к вашим услугам, сэр!  
Забрать ушастое недоразумение отказался наотрез. Мол, должен же кто-то убирать мою халупу и готовить мне еду, а то скоро я смогу прятаться за метлой. Ставший было снова нам доверять Саурон зашипел, вздыбил шерсть и деревянными прыжками скрылся где-то в недрах квартиры.  
— Почему Потти, Малфой, ради бога?  
— Перечислял имена, наобум ляпнул «Потти», он так обрадовался, я просто не смог ему отказать. Он твой фанат.  
— Почему он в футболке?  
— Ты предпочитаешь, чтобы он ходил голым?  
Я поспешил откреститься от стриптиза и заверить всех, что футболки — это отличная альтернатива простыне. И Гермионе не к чему будет придраться. Домовик в одежде? В одежде. Свободный? Как птица. А уходить не хочет — так это его право.  
Потти выдраил ванную до блеска, заглянул на кухню и расстроился, увидев скоропостижно скончавшуюся в холодильнике мышь. Пришлось с Малфоем идти в супермаркет. Он минут на пятнадцать завис у отдела с полуфабрикатами. Потти тоже долго крутил в руках пакет с фасолью, попытался открыть его, рассыпал все по полу, бился в корчах прямо среди фасоли. Малфой лишь обворожительно улыбнулся в ответ на мой уничтожающий взгляд. Обворожительно — это, опять же, он так думал. Я насквозь вижу его злорадную и мстительную натуру.  
Потти, ну надо же до такого додуматься. Наверняка шпынял его по имению: «Потти, принеси мне чай», «Потти, зашнуруй мне ботинки», «Потти, посади семь розовых кустов». Сам Малфой отказывается от обвинений.

**28 декабря.**  
Это просто невозможно. Проснулся от грохота и воплей, по старой памяти решил, что на нас напали. Секунду спустя вспомнил, что никаких «нас» нет, есть только я, и нападать уже некому.  
На кухне произошло столкновение двух чуждых друг другу культур: приспособленческой кошачьей и альтруистической эльфийской. Представитель первой зашел на кухню набрать пару лишних килограммов, обнаружил в своих угодьях неизвестный ушастый элемент, зашипел. Представитель второй от испуга уронил половник и, не будучи дипломатом от природы, шикнул на кота. Кошачья душа не выдержала такого хамства, было принято решение порвать наглеца в лоскуты. Я появился как раз вовремя — Саурон наметил линию отреза правого уха и приноравливался попасть зубами в пунктирную линию. Мне за компанию тоже досталось. Саурон был изгнан с позором под диван. Полчаса успокаивал Потти (будь проклята малфоевская фантазия), тот намеревался завершить начатое Сауроном — открутить себе ухо. За это время порезы на нем затянулись без следа, а вот мне пришлось скреплять себя пластырем в ванной, чтобы домовик не увидел и не занялся снова самобичеванием.  
Малфою велел забирать подарок назад, пока Саурон его не прикончил. Потти услышал — и в слезы. Никакие уговоры и описания кровавых перспектив его не убедили. Готов лечь грудью на амбразуру. Режьте меня, кричал он, я не боюсь! Пришлось срочно брать свои слова назад и отправлять его протирать книги. Наспех придуманное задание спасло положение: у шкафа раздавались затихающие всхлипывания, которые потом окончательно смолкли. Малфой все это время наблюдал за спектаклем. Я понял, что мое мнение в этой квартире никого не волнует. Спросил насчет регенерации у домовиков. Малфой подтвердил, что она у них ускоренная, потому что постоянно наносимые увечья мешали бы им эффективно работать. Мрак.

**30 декабря.**  
Потти обосновался в гостиной, Малфой поколдовал со стеной, сделал в ней нишу, трансфигурировал дверцу, почти полчаса провозился. Следующие полчаса Потти кланялся как китайский болванчик, благодарил, под конец стал заговариваться. Когда я принес ему одеяло и подушку, у него открылось второе дыхание.  
— Меценат и благодетель домовиков Драко Малфой, — сказал я. — Гермиона с распростертыми объятиями примет тебя в свое Г.А.В.Н.Э., когда узнает.  
— В свое что меня примет Грейнджер? — тут же насторожился Малфой. Покрутил пальцем у виска, когда я рассказал ему о гермиониных революционных настроениях времен четвертого курса.  
У домовика и кота вооруженное противостояние. Потти не растается с половником, а хищная морда Саурона вечно маячит за углом. В его глазах можно прочитать рецепт «Домовика по-мордорски». Устал его гонять. Благословил Потти на смену профиля коту — будет персидским, сам виноват.  
Предложил Малфою забрать Саурона, раз отказывается от домовика, Потти яростно меня поддержал.  
— Тогда мать выгонит меня из дома вместе с твоим котом, Поттер.  
— Потти уступит тебе кусок одеяла, правда, Потти?  
— Вообще-то я надеюсь на твой кусок одеяла.  
— Военное положение в моей квартире — твоих рук дело, поэтому ни за что.  
Малфой ночует у меня чаще, чем у себя дома, и претендует не только на кусок одеяла, но и на меня самого — каждое утро я обнаруживаю на себе то руку, то ногу. Как в дешевом триллере. В смысле, Малфой закидывает на меня то руку, то ногу. Ужасно неудобно.  
Поттер, хватит брюзжать и делать вид, что ты всем недоволен. Гермиона все поймет и простит, а Рон ни за какие деньги не пожелает узнать подробности вашей с Малфоем личной жизни.  
Нет, вы только послушайте этого парня.


	7. Chapter 7

 

 **2 января.**  
Череда праздников подходит к концу, какое счастье. Я устал пить. Рон хохотал как сумасшедший, когда услышал про домовика.   
— Готов поклясться, у него в имении есть еще двое. Зовут Уизел и Заучка Грейнджер.  
Гермиона согласно булькнула в вино, оставшееся после всех застолий. Артур бросил клич о помощи в борьбе со строптивой маггловской техникой. Объяснял, как работают батарейки, у него теперь много пищи для размышлений — будет думать, каким заклинанием сделать их заряд бесконечным. Часы он уже починил, Молли сменила гнев на милость.  
— Еще третий — Тюфяк Лонгботтом, — добавил Рон.   
— А может у Потти есть родственники — Очкарик, Четырехглазый и Шрамоголовый, — уныло предположил я. Гермиона утешительно похлопала меня по плечу.   
— Это все наши бредовые шутки. Малфой больше не кажется мне отвратительным. И к тебе он хорошо относится.   
— Мы слышали, как он хорошо относился к тебе в спальне Билла, — сообщил Рон, тут же получив от Гермионы пинок.   
— Это был упырь! После такого количества алкоголя ничто живое не способно совокупляться.   
Вчера спросил Малфоя, где его постоянно черти носят. Он сделал загадочный вид и ответил, что потом расскажет. Его синяки под глазами, ставшие было пропадать, вернулись, став еще драматичнее. Отключается в рекордные сроки, успевает только закинуть на меня руки-ноги и ткнуться в плечо лицом. И я, раньше засыпавший под утро, перепробовав все позы и прокляв все живое, засыпаю следом. У вселенной занятное чувство юмора. Если бы мне курсе на шестом, когда моя психика уже не была такой нежной, сказали, что я буду спать с кем-то из мужской части школы, я бы в последнюю очередь подумал на Малфоя. Скажи мне кто, что я сяду в Азкабан за убийство, он так же не был бы в числе первых. Дать в морду, натравить Пивза, подлить клея в гель для волос — да. Но не более.   
У Малфоя даже взгляд изменился. Раньше был чисто хоречий — зырк на тебя, и ты уже прикидываешь, стоит ли десяток потерянных баллов того, чтобы ему вмазать. Сейчас же в нем полный спектр человеческих эмоций.   
Потти сегодня с визгом пронесся мимо меня, слышно было только, как дверь его каморки хлопнула. Поймал бежавшего следом Саурона, пообещал выкинуть его обратно на помойку, в ответ эта сволочь меня поцарапала. Вряд ли это значит «нет, хозяин, пожалуйста, я так больше не буду». Больше похоже на «в гробу я видел тебя и твоего домовика». Спросил Потти, почему он не наколдует коту ослиные уши или просто не обездвижит. Ничего внятного я так и не услышал.   
  
**3 января.**  
Малфой узнал о моих махинациях с галетой и магией. Я забыл убрать со стола палочку, она так и осталась валяться рядом с кружкой недопитого кофе. Такой сумасшедший энтузиазм в глазах, маниакальный, я бы сказал, я видел только у Гермионы. Я хорошо знаю этот взгляд. Он не сулит ничего хорошего.   
Минут пятнадцать вещал про магические потоки, мельком упомянул, что у меня все получится, потому что хоть я и идиот, но не совсем безнадежный. Почти час сидел рядом со мной, отражая заклинания, так что сегодня даже ничего не разбилось и не сломалось. Спросил, что я хочу сделать с этой галетой.   
— Сейчас — пустить по ветру.   
— А вообще?   
Не говорить же, что хорька на елку. Пожал плечами, мол, не знаю. Малфой предложил хотя бы поменять ее форму — из круглой сделать овальную. Еще через десять минут я выдохся, даже руки тряслись. Малфой быстро организовал мне чай и буквально отпинал меня в спальню отдыхать. Я отбивался, говорил, что я всех тут еще превращу в кошачий корм, но он был неумолим. Придавил меня к кровати сверху, пришлось сдаться. Малфой худой и угловатый, Молли бы не одобрила и откормила на спор. Но от тепла меня сморило, а может и от истощения. Малфой еще мне в шею лицом зарылся, тут бы кто угодно отключился. Или возбудился, но я уже говорил, что у меня истощение и все такое.   
  
**4 января.**  
Первый раз после праздников наведался в магазин. Потти остался дома с Сауроном, потому что мне уже интересно, кто кого. Вряд ли кот сожрет домовика, а вот домовику ничего не стоит прописать хищнику половником в табло. Я надеюсь на это. Надоело их разнимать, пусть сами разбираются. Малфой словно специально: перестал меня донимать, но заслал ушастого повстанца, чтобы мне жизнь медом не казалась.   
Сам все еще где-то шатается.   
Утащил галету и палочку в магазин, практиковался до тех пор, пока с верней полки стеллажа на меня не посыпались книги. Считать ли прогрессом то, что я ничего не разбил? Даже витрины целые. Пожалуй, да. Буду считать это прогрессом, потому что иначе вообще непонятно, зачем я этим занимаюсь. Хорошо, что Гермиона не в курсе. И вообще никто не в курсе, кроме Малфоя, этот уж не проговорится. А то начнется отслеживание моих неуспехов, сочувствие и прочая утомительная суета, я уже этого наелся. Конечно, Гермиона не виновата, что у нее все на лице написано, она переживает и желает мне только лучшего, но я сам становлюсь большим и агрессивным монстром. К счастью, единственный, кому этот монстр хочет вломить, я сам.   
  
**7 января.**  
Малфой работал на «Пророк», собирал обо мне информацию. Сейчас он там не работает, но это уже не важно. Поэтому он поселился рядом, поэтому он поджег собственную квартиру, чтобы оказаться в моей. Поэтому он втерся ко мне в доверие. Поэтому он спал со мной.   
Спасибо Невиллу и его знакомым в газете, а то быть бы мне идиотом еще неизвестно сколько времени. Последний раз так паршиво я себя чувствовал только в школе. Курсе на седьмом.   
Теперь жду разгромной статьи в «Пророке». Вся личная информация обо мне: начиная с марки зубной щетки, заканчивая…   
  
**9 января.**  
Который день не выхожу из дома. Погода мерзкая, для магазина нет настроения. Жутко хочется спать. Потти беспокойно крутится рядом, вчера сварил бульон. Носится со мной, словно я болен. Я в порядке, мне просто нужно время, чтобы синяк на заднице от очередного пинка зажил. И все пойдет по накатанной: посиделки с Роном и Гермионой, магазин, матч между Австрией и Францией летом будет… приятная серость будней смоет плевок, которым Малфой меня наградил. Рон поклялся скормить ему содержимое хагридовых бочек с навозом. Гермиона как всегда задвигает философские речи, смысл которых для меня вопреки ее желанию сводится к одному: не жили хорошо, нечего и начинать.   
Мне просто интересно: его не тошнило, пока он был со мной? По-тихому шел в ванную и чистил зубы? Можно проверить по количеству зубной пасты в тюбике, но я не хочу. Хватит писать о Малфое.   
  
**10 января.**  
Потти вмазал Саурону половником. Наконец-то их отношения сдвинулись с мертвой точки. Теперь кот обходит ушастого самурая по дуге. Это Саурон решил откусить Потти ногу, пока тот варил мне очередной бульон, и попал под горячую руку. Наверное, домовик напоминает коту большую мышь. А жизнь в дикой природе научила его терпеливо выслеживать жертву. Только грызуны не дерутся кухонной утварью, вот так сюрприз.  
Потти за меня переживает больше, чем я сам. Мне-то не привыкать, отряхнусь и дальше пойду, а вот фанклуб имени Г. Дж. Поттера такими темпами с нервным срывом сляжет.   
— Господин Драко подло поступил, — бормотал Потти, и от собственной дерзости у него подрагивали уши. — За такое бы выпороть!  
— Уши печной дверцей прищемить, — согласно отзывался я, не вставая с дивана. Все время хочется спать, и, чтобы не окончательно не расклеиться, я снова истязаю кошачью галету. Пока что потери составляют две лампочки и кружка.  
  
 **11 января.**  
Саурон сожрал галету. Наверное, не смог больше наблюдать, как я издеваюсь над едой. Потти, увидав такую наглость, помчался за котом с половником наперевес. Радует такая поведенческая метаморфоза, но отбивать Саурона от Потти мне не очень хочется.   
Может, галета была бракованная, а может, у меня наконец-то случился прогресс. Или галлюцинации, что вероятнее. Она стала немного овальнее.   
  
**13 января.**  
Оказывается, Гермиона и Рон поставили на мою квартиру пару неприятных заклинаний, которые не пропускали Малфоя. Оказывается, Малфой, помимо того, что недостаточно порот в детстве, еще и очень настойчив. Когда я открыл дверь и увидел его, то сразу вспомнил дни в больнице: горло сдавливает, дышать нечем, в ушах шумит, весь спектр симптомов. Малфой что-то говорил, глаза у него были как у совы, а потом магия шибанула его в стену. Кидаться к нему не стал, подождал только, пока он зашевелится и выругается, и закрыл дверь. Проспал почти сутки.   
  
**14 января.**  
Спросил у Гермионы, ставила ли она щиты на квартиру. Проигнорировал ее честный взгляд, попросил поставить еще парочку посильнее. Если пробьется и сквозь эти, поживу в Норе.   
Думал, после вспышки магии с галетой смогу сделать только одно — съесть ее, но нет. Ее форма стала еще более вытянутой. Шоковая терапия в действии.   
  
**16 января.**  
Мне понравилась идея пожить в Норе. Благо, комнат много, Молли некого откармливать и некому вязать теплую одежду — дети неблагодарные, уворачиваются от питательных завтраков и жалуются, что свитера колючие. А мне в самый раз. Сплю в гостевой комнате, Молли деликатно не стала предлагать мне спальню Билла. Дармоедов пришлось брать с собой. Потти тут же определили помогать на кухне, Саурон снова забился под диван и шипит на всех.   
— Надо было добавить проклятие фурункулов, — как бы невзначай обронил Рон, — оно бы отлично не сочеталось со всеми остальными.  
Гермиона пихнула его локтем, больше никто не заводил разговоров на эту тему.   
Артур, рассказал Рон, неделю не вылазил из своей мастерской, теперь батарейки работают и не садятся, и все вынуждены слушать каждую понравившуюся отцу песню.   
— Бладжер тебе в задницу, Гарри, — с чувством добавил он.  
Ночью было слышно, как вдалеке подвывает упырь, как скрипит дом. Саурон ближе к утру нашел меня и обмотался вокруг моей головы.   
  
**17 января.**   
Вспоминали славные школьные годы: Молли отправила выгонять гномов. Если раньше они просто заполоняли сад и таскали овощи, то теперь наповадились протаптывать в снегу неприличные фигуры. Должен признаться, выходит действительно похоже, хотя техника хромает.   
— Стремительное падение гномьих нравов. Откуда только набрались? — недоумевал Рон, стремительно запуская руку в снег и вытаскивая на свет похожего на картофель человечка. Когда он хорошенько раскрутил его над головой, гнома вырвало. Хоть они и питаются в основном растительной пищей, а червей сейчас нет, все равно было неприятно.  
Среди Уизли я не успеваю рефлексировать и чахнуть. После выгона гномов отправились на поле, учили с Гермионой играть в футбол дремучих чистокровок. Заниматься этим зимой — то еще удовольствие. Заниматься этим с кучкой магов — удовольствие сомнительное вдвойне. Мы с Гермионой вымотались через полчаса, а у Рона и Джинни глаза горели сумасшедшим огнем. Чокнутые спортсмены.   
— Больше никогда, — стонала вечером Гермиона, растирая ноющие ноги. — Дурацкая игра.   
Подозреваю, Уизли с нас с живых не слезут.   
  
**19 января.**  
Уизли развел меня, Гермиону и Джинни на очередную бутылку какой-то наливки. Маги болеют алкоголизмом? Наливка была ядреная, я разболтал всем о своих успехах с галетой. Двое рыжих и одна просто бесстыжая соорудили вокруг меня щит и велели доказать.   
— Я слишком пьяный для этого, — отбивался я.   
— В пьяном виде человек творит чудеса, — подозрительно авторитетно заявила Джинни, но Рону было не до морального облика сестры. Оторвали пару иголок с елки, потребовали упражнение уровня первого курса: сделать хвою металлической. Сначала прожег дыру в ковре, а потом кончик иголки все же слегка засеребрился. Гермиона полезла обниматься, радостно восклицая. Она вообще слишком близко к сердцу воспринимает все мои удачи и неудачи со времен моей госпитализации в Мунго. Столько восторга у нее вызвали только мои первые шаги по палате.   
Стащил у Молли фасоль, нужно же повышать планку. Тренировался все эти дни то под щитом Гермионы, то Рона. Джинни упорхнула на тренировки, теперь возвращается заполночь и тут же валится спать. Фасоль превращается в стальные шарики со вмятинами, магия впервые за столько времени мне худо-бедно послушна. Наверное, в этом процессе, как в создании Патронуса, мне требуется внутренний стимул. С Патронусом это было счастливое воспоминание, а здесь — мечта о том, что я вырублю Малфоя Ступефаем, если он еще раз сунется в мою жизнь. Или превращу его в стальной шар.   
Я не скучаю, я не жалею, я зол и чрезвычайно целеустремлен.  
  
 **20 января.**  
Вернулся домой, раскидал Потти и Саурона по разным углам, сунулся в холодильник, там стухшее молоко уже застенчиво таило в себе зарождающуюся жизнь. Потти хозяйственно зашуршал по квадратным метрам, вытирая, отскабливая и намывая. Как будто толпа гиппогрифов по квартире прошлась, а не хозяин отсутствовал неделю.   
Оставил домовика развлекаться, пошел проверять, на месте ли мой магазин. Если честно, я боялся и ждал, что там окажется Малфой. Но его там не оказалось. Махнул пыль с книг, подождал покупателей, ушел домой. Потти приготовил пирог, пришлось съесть чуть ли не половину, а то у него глаза сразу на мокром месте делаются: хозяину не стало лучше! У них с Молли был бы потрясающий по эффективности откорма тандем.   
Страницы в тетради заканчиваются. Не знаю, буду ли заводить новую и продолжать писать.  
  
 **22 января.**  
По дороге в магазин поскользнулся и отбил задницу. Очень больно, между прочим. Вполз в магазин, отряхнулся и компенсировал твердость льда мягким креслом. Пока я наслаждался контрастом ощущений, в помещение ворвался Малфой. У магглов такое выражение лица бывает, если они увидят привидение, у него даже губы побелели. А потом начал орать. Если кратко, то я мудак и скотина, мог хотя бы оставить записку, он пробил вторую порцию щитов, меня не было в квартире и магазине почти неделю («НЕДЕЛЮ, ТВОЮ ГРЯЗНОКРОВУЮ МАТЬ, ПОТТЕР!»), он сейчас вышибет мне мозги, потому что я все равно ими не пользуюсь.   
Пока я прикидывал, как превратить живой и большой предмет в нечто круглое, металлическое и безголосое, он проорался и тяжело дышал. Пока орал, поменял цвет с мертвенно-белого на красный. Малфой безобразно краснеет, сразу как помидор становится, кожа тонкая. Потом орать начал я. Высказал все. Про его хоречью подлую натуру, про двуличность, беспринципность, алчность, про газету, про шпионаж, про то, что нихрена со времен школы не поменялось, как был уродом, так и остался, его и могила не исправит. Он слушал и с каждым моим словом становился все спокойнее, только уши полыхали.   
Дождавшись, пока я закончу, он сказал, что в самом деле работал в «Пророке», в самом деле пытался накопать что-то. Руководство газеты алкало грязных подробностей. В крайнем случае подошла бы любая информация, которую можно было бы вывернуть наизнанку. Малфой честно подкатывал ко мне по долгу службы, но после того, как сгорела его квартира (клялся, что действительно случайно; зная криворукость Малфоя, я склонен ему верить) и я приютил его у себя, хотя легко мог при помощи Рона выдавить, он постепенно превратился в порядочного человека. Уволился из газеты, недели полторы стабильно писал письма с угрозами в офис, пару раз являлся лично. Сказал мне, что запугал их примерно на полгода, потом придется придумывать что-то новое, потому что просто так они от меня не отстанут.   
Последнее заявление недвусмысленно намекало, что Малфой уже распланировал нашу совместную жизнь как минимум на полгода вперед. Я колебался. Врет как дышит, думал я. Потом думал: он накопал информации на год вперед, а пришел уже сейчас. Потом я решил: хрен с ним.   
Малфой компенсировал двухнедельную разлуку очень интенсивными предварительными ласками. Я весь в синяках и засосах, надо будет пнуть его, когда он не будет ожидать нападения.   
Саурон обшерстил Малфоя с ног до головы. Потти устроил часовой бойкот: закрылся в каморке и не желал выходить. Потом широкая эльфийская душа все-таки простила блудного Малфоя, даже одежду его от шерсти очистил. Надеюсь, он не плюнул ему в карман, а то не миновать скандала.  
Малфой рассказал, где пропадал все это время. Со скандалом уйдя из газеты, он принялся за поиски работы. Наше доблестное министерство сказало многозначительное «может быть» и драло Малфоя недели полторы, тестируя его и в хвост и в гриву. Поэтому он приходил такой замученный и напускал на себя таинственный вид: хотел сделать сюрприз.   
— А потом весь сюрприз испортил твой Лонгботтом, — добавил он. — Чтоб ему его жующая капуста откусила...   
В этот момент Потти пролил на него чай. Для виду он повыкручивал себе уши и покричал, но что-то мне подсказывает, что это был спектакль.   
До конца тетради остается страница. Я решил, что хватит с меня графомании. Узнав, что с магией у меня не совсем все плохо, Малфой накидал небольшой план, где последним пунктом значится чуть ли не министерское кресло. Сказал, что к лету я лично расширю Потти его каморку. Подмазывается так откровенно, просто смешно. И это наследник рода Малфоев.   
Решили, что он окончательно переедет ко мне. Надеюсь, его родня меня не сожрет. И Малфой не подожжет мою квартиру тоже.   
На этом, пожалуй, все. 


End file.
